A Host's Eternal Curse
by Taichou Chibi-Chan
Summary: 500 years is a long time. Plagued by a curse and a 1,000 years promise, Kagome sets out to fulfill said promise. Used by Sesshomaru, helped by Shippo...She goes to Ouran to come one step closer to a special promise...to protect Miroku and Sango's Lineage.
1. 500 Year History

**AU: Dude…I need to stop watching T.V.**** I was watching Ouran High School Host Club and then I watched Inuyasha…it created the story you are about to read. Taichou Chibi-chan is back after disappearing off the face of the Earth.**

**Disclaimer: I will say this once, on the very first chapter. I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB OR INUYASHA. THEY BOTH BELONG TO THE REPECTIVE AUTHORS.**

**_____________ **

A soft wind blew through a small clearing. At the base of said clearing rested an enormously mighty tree. It stood taller than any other tree to be found for miles. It gave an intimidating force to those with ill intent, yet it also had a calming presence to any under its protection.

At the base of the tree rested four headstones. A name carefully etched into each one. The freshly dug earth was beginning to grow in greenery, almost as if giving hope for a new life in the near future. A small bouquet of flowers rested in front of each stone.

In front of the said tree sat a young woman. Her long, ebony, hair, rose gently with the calm breeze, her hands held together in prayer, kneeling in front of them. A soft forest green kimono hung to her form in a gentle fashion. Her eyes were closed, giving her a faraway look.

Her thoughts ended when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Her eyes opened, revealing blue orbs. She looked up at the owner of the hand, only to look at the face of a familiar wolf demon…Koga.

"Kagome, it's time to go," he said in a calm tone. He helped her stand as he began to walk away.

Kagome began to walk away as well, before stopping as she looked over her shoulder. She then turned around, and kept moving forward. Silently, a lone tear made its way down her cheek. She looked up at the sky with a steely resolve on her face.

_Inuyasha, I hope you're happy with Kikyo on the other side. Miroku…Sango…don't worry about me or Shippo. Together, we'll take care of Chiharu…true to her name; your lineage shall see many springs. I'll make sure of it. Kirara…you don't need to worry either…just watch my back while a seal a certain deal with a lord,_ she thought silently as she felt the breeze caress her in a gently embrace.

_|^_^|_|^_^|_

"Milord, there is someone that requests an audience with you," a male demon stated as he bowed in respect to the man seated behind a large desk, looking through various papers.

"Dispose of them," he coldly replied.

"But sir, it's the priestess and her companions." The statement made the figure stop in what he was currently doing. He looked up before narrowing his eyes.

"Very well, let her in," he said. The servant nodded his head before leaving the room, returning shortly with the time-traveling priestess in tow.

"Sesshomaru," she said as she bowed.

"What are you doing here miko?" he stated. She rose with an indifferent look on her face.

"I am here merely on business Sesshomaru."

"What is it you want?"

"All I ask is for a place to live, and someone to train me in the arts of survival, someone to train my son to utilize his abilities to his fullest potential, and for protection of the Slayer's and Monk's son until I am able to protect her myself," she stated.

"What do I get in return?" At this point, he was standing in front of her.

"You get information. Valuable information that will make sure you and your empire survive," she replied.

"You are incorrect in this. This Sesshomaru's empire will never brought down."

"You are the one who is incorrect. For in the future in ten years time, your empire won't exist."

"How did you come to this conclusion," more a statement than a question.

"You have always wondered why I seem to disappear from the face of the Earth at the most random of times. The answer to this question belongs to the well near the Goshingboku. That well had time-traveling capabilities. I was born on the other side of that well, 500 years into the future. In that future, I found out that you and your empire collapsed to a war that will start in 10 years time," she explained.

"Very well. I will meet these conditions you give, and in return, I request information until your life ends, you become worthless to me, or 500 years have come to pass. If one of these situations has been met, you are to leave my presence, unless you are dead," he coldly replied.

"I accept your terms Lord Sesshomaru," replied Kagome in a grateful tone.

"You are to have a small house built out by the forest. In order for you to learn to survive, you'll need a somewhere to live. It will be built outside the palace walls, where our agreement for protections remains. Our protection is there should you need it, yet you still have to defend yourself against demons that will attempt to attack you," he said.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru. We expected no less. I will take my leave. I will see you in three days time to inform you of an oncoming dispute after we settle in."

"Very well." With that said, Kagome turned and left, a smile upon her face. _That went better than I thought it would._

Back in his study, Sesshomaru kept staring at the door, _Miko, you better stay true to your word, or your head will be mine._

_|^_^|_|^_^|_

"Momma! You're Back!" yelled a small fox kit as he bounded up to her. She smiled as she caught him when he decided to jump and tackle her.

"Hello Shippo. How's Chiharu?" Kagome asked.

"Great! She fell asleep with Ayame and Koga after she finished playing with Ginta and Hakkaku. I was great too! I helped take care of her!" Shippo cried enthusiastically. He grinned as he saw her smile.

"That's my boy. You're going to be great brother to her. I bet Sango and Miroku are proud of you," she told him as she walked over to the other side of the clearing. She soon came to where Ayame was sitting with a small child in her arms. Ginta and Hakkaku were sleeping off to the side surrounded by wolves.

'They're probably tired from playing with her,' she thought as she then looked over to an angry looking Koga. He was sitting next to Ayame while grumbling to himself.

"Ayame, why is Koga sulking?" she said with a small grin. Ayame laughed quietly as she looked over at him.

"He was going to hold her but as soon as she saw him, she started to cry. She calmed down after the wolves played with her, but every time she saw him…she'd start crying. He then decided to sulk," she answered. Both she and Kagome began to laugh. They were interrupted by someone talking.

"So, how did it go?" Koga said, still sulking.

"It went better than I thought. Sesshomaru agreed to my terms. So now we have a teacher. We also have this land here to build a house on. It's better than living in the palace filled with servants. The agreement will be void until I die, 500 years pass, which I doubt, or my information is no longer useful. Which I admit, is pretty good," she replied with a smile.

"That's great! I guess all we need to do is to build a house now. After that, we'll get you settled in so you can prepare for future attacks. How long do we have?" Koga said excitedly as he stood up.

"Three days," Kagome answered.

"Perfect! We can do this in two!" Koga said running into the forest. Everyone sweatdropped as they heard a crashing in the woods. In what seemed like a mere minute, Koga was back, his carried a large tree trunk.

"Let's get moving! We have three days to make a decent hut for our friend to live in!" koga shouted as he went back into the forest for more wood.

"Right…I guess we should get started. We'll take turns watching Chiharu," Kagome said. Everyone nodded as they decided on what task to do. Each flinched slightly as they heard a crash sound through the forest.

_+_+_+_+_+_

"Miko, tell me what you know," Sesshomaru ordered. He looked at the priestess standing in front of his desk. She stared at him for a moment before opening her mouth.

"Very well. In about three months, on the night of the full moon, the Lord of the North will meet with the Lord of the South. They are planning an alliance of sorts. It appears as if they both hold a grudge against the Lord of the East. At first, for about one year, this will not concern you in the least. Though I do warn you however. They will come together and tear down the Eastern Empire while he is in his deathbed.

The chaos will last about five years as they attempt to control the Eastern Lands. They will fail, eventually battling each other in a civil war. During these next few years, the refugees will come to seek shelter within your lands. It would be wise as to not turn them away. Once accepted, they will be grateful. This is when you are to train them.

These refugees will become your greatest allies, since they will become grateful to your display of mercy. They will know many things. One in particular will be your greatest strategist since he was the Eastern Lord's advisor before he was murdered.

Eventually, the Southern Lord will overthrow the Northern Lord. All of these events will be done in secrecy. The overthrow of the Eastern Kingdom, the Northern Lord's Death, was all covert. No one knew they were coming until it was too late. The Southern Lord attacked the Western Lands.

Secretly training his army for ten years, combined with the Northern and Eastern Lords' army, they overthrew you in a surprise assault. No one saw it coming. Thus, ending your reign in the war that followed.

This is the reason why you must not turn away any refugee that seeks shelter in your lands in five years. You may not think that your empire could be brought down so easily, but it did. You need to prepare for a hundred year war. You must win, if not, then your lands will be ravaged and destroyed by The Southern Lord's Reign," Kagome said with a sorrowful voice.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened marginally. His eyes then came together to glare at the priestess. He then stood up, turned around, then faced her once again. He walked up to her with a fierce glare on his face.

"Miko, if what you tell is the truth, then it is absolutely crucial that this does not happen. Yo-," his voice was cut off as his nose caught a scent it wasn't meant to smell. It was that of deception, joy, and fear-the scent of a spy.

"Priestess…does your history lesson involve a spy?" He quietly asked as he looked over to the door.

"I might have heard of one…," she responded quietly.

"I believe I found him…," he quietly responded as he suddenly lashed out towards the door. A glowing green whip appeared, dissolving everything it came in contact with.

The wall crumbled under the force, revealing a figure in a black, hooded cloak. The figure was gripping their left shoulder as the cloak dissolved away in a sickly green light. Blood hit the floor as the figure ran.

Sesshomaru, radiating fury, chased the figure down. Kagome, not one to be left behind, chased them down as well.

After navigating the halls, she finally found them in the courtyard, attacking each other mercilessly, Sesshomaru having the upper hand. She could only watch, as they were moving too fast for her to attack. Suddenly, she moved to the side to dodge a wave of blood that flew her way. A single drop landed on her left Kimono sleeve. Thinking nothing of it, she continued to watch the fight, her untrained eyes trying to follow the onslaught that she knew was being held.

After what seemed like centuries, she saw the cloaked figure fly and crash into the nearby wall. The hood fell, revealing a female demon, the species, unknown to her, but by judging by what she witnessed-they were quick and deadly.

She saw the demon's body littered with gashes of all sizes and shapes. What unnerved her the most was the smug look the demoness was giving her. Raising her hand, a black light shone from the demoness' hands. Muttering something she couldn't hear, she found herself on the floor, her left arm burning internally.

She looked at her arm, and saw a small hole where the single drop of blood landed. Her eyes widened as she tore the sleeve. She saw the drop spread across her arm in an intricate pattern. It was glowing red before she began screaming in sheer pain. The pattern faded before marking itself permanently on her arm. Soon, she collapsed in exhaustion, the mark quickly draining her energy.

Glaring at the demoness, Sesshomaru struck her across the chest with the glowing energy that sprung from his fingers. Blood splattered across the area around her before her heart stopped beating all together.

He was about to lose someone under his sworn protection. She held up her end of the bargain, while he failed on his end. His loyalty to said commitment sent waves of anger across his mind. He wanted to yell in frustration before he saw her form surrounded by her miko ki.

He suddenly felt a wave of relief. She would be fine. His end of the bargain would be honored.

!#$%^&*()_+

"Damn! Where the hell is he!" yelled a frustrated Kagome as she bounded through the trees.

"I haven't found out his location mother!" yelled a nearby fox demon.

"Shippo! We need to find Akito! He was caught in the crossfire! I made a promise to his Miroku and Sango! I have to find their lost descendant! It's been 168 years! I protected their line for 168 freakin' years! I'm not about to break my promise now!" yelled a frantic Kagome as she dashed into the forest, heading towards the sound of nearby weapons clashing.

Shippo, now a teenage demon, stared at his mother's retreating form.

'_Oh mother, why must you push yourself? Akito will be fine. He takes after Sango after all. Akito, it's bad enough my poor mother has to deal with a hundred year war, a curse on her person that makes her suffer for eternity, but now you Akito. I hope you're safe. Let's not worry your Aunt Kagome more so than she already is,' Shippo thought as he turned to find the struggling Lord of the West._

_Damn Sesshomaru. You better be damn grateful for all she's done for you. Not only did she take that curse for you, she saved your damn empire. You better help her find that hopeless fool, _he thought as he searched for the scent of wood and ash.

)(*&^%$#

He pulled his sword out of the now lifeless body. The blade was covered in a crimson cloak. The figures grip loosened as the crimson slowly dripped off the weapon onto the earth below. Golden eyes gazed at the dead figure before them.

_It's over. The Southern Lord is finally dead. The war is over. My lands can rest and recover from the damage this bastard did, _were the thoughts running through the man's mind. Golden eyes closed in relief. They snapped open when the sound of a snapping twig was heard behind him. He swung the bloody weapon around, aiming at whoever was behind him. The movements were sluggish, proving him to be visibly tired.

The intruder jumped to avoid the blow. Flipping in the air, the intruder gracefully landed on the ground in a crouch. Vibrant Emerald met exhausted Gold.

"Sesshomaru…are you really so tired that you would swing at an ally? Especially the son of your most trusted and valuable advisor?" mocked the auburn haired intruder-Shippo.

"Silence fox. The war is over. Why are you here? Why aren't you helping your mother?" Sesshomaru coldly stated as he wiped the blood of his sword. Shippo frowned at the question. He stood with a serious look on his face.

"It is great that the war is finally over, but currently, I cannot rejoice in the news. Though I know this is trivial to you, but the current situation is very important to mother. Akito was caught in the crossfire, thus, losing him.

Knowing the idiot, the worst case scenario that could happen with his luck, would be to become a prisoner of war, never to be seen again. Which is why Kagome is searching for him frantically. I began searching as well, but I found you instead," he stated, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow.

" Will you help me find him Lord Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked quietly. Sesshomaru nodded, causing a small smile the appear on the fox's face in gratefulness. _Hopefully we find him before anything actually happens to him._

#$*%$&*^)

Drip...drip…drip…

Violet eyes blinked as they looked throughout the prison that held them. Stone walls connected, making the room as dark as a moonless night. Though dark, the person's eyes had adjusted. In the west wall, a small crack let sliver of light through. Even with the light, the room was still dark. Water dripped from the ceiling, indication of a water source above. A lone metal door stood imposingly at the other end of the room.

The figure's arms struggled to free themselves from the shackles that bound them to the wall. After a pitiful attempt, the struggling stopped.

_Why? Why didn't I listen to Aunt Kagome? She's probably really worried right now. Probably looking everywhere for me. Shippo probably wants to kill me for making his mother worry, _the figure thought as the violet eyes looked down onto the dirt floor. They snapped to attention at the sight of the door opening. They glared, but then softened at the sight of a young woman.

"I'm sorry for your harsh treatment here, but my lord is finally dead. We're finally free. Which means that I can release you now…" she trailed off as she unlocked the shackles. The figure, the light revealing it to be a young man, rubbed his wrists to help the blood flow before looking at the woman in a smile.

"Akito. My name is Akito miss. May I ask the name of a lovely lady such as yourself?" Akito lowly said as he stared up at the blushing woman.

!#$%^(*&^%)

"168 years down the drain. It's been over 100, but I still haven't found him. Even though I haven't found you Akito…I swear…I will search for your child…and child's child…I won't stop until I'm positive that your family lives to see 1000 springs.

Until then…I'll use my curse to my advantage," she said as she looked at her hands,"I'll use it to prolong my life to fulfill my promise. I'll search…even if it kills me…" Kagome muttered to herself as she stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast lands of the West.

"I know you're out there somewhere."

Shippo looked at his mother in sadness. He failed her. He was to watch the fool, but he became distracted and lost him. He caused his mother distress. He would help her fulfill her promise. It was the least he could do.

!#$%)&&^&*()

"Mother!" Yelled a now grown Shippo as he ran through various halls. Dodging staff and priceless and expensive items, he crashed through an intricately designed door. On the other side, he saw his shocked mother as his graceful entrance. Once inside, he ran up to her and shoved a piece of paper into her face.

After a moment of shock, she moved the paper out of her face and looked at her son,"Shippo, what is it? You can't tell if you calm down either," she looked at him with an amused look on her face. She then held a look of confusion as he held out a paper to her in a hurried manner.

Taking it, she looked at the information on the paper. What she saw made her eyes widen. Shaking, she fell backwards onto the floor. She held the paper with both hands to steady the paper before her, but to no avail. Looking up at Shippo, she could barely speak.

"H-how? They disappeared for over 300 years…how did you find them?" she said with a hopeful look in her eyes."

"I found it while looking through old files and records. I was searching, then came across something about the disappearance of the last demon slayer. I looked at the records, and I found Akito…

I kept searching through marriages…deaths…births…it wasn't easy. I had to look for Sato, Nara, Takahashi, and a bunch of other names…until I found what I was looking for…descendants.

I later found an interesting thing…the only living descendants of Sango and Miroku were a family of two, Ryoji and Haruhi Fujioka…and you Kagome…

Your ancestors were Sango and Miroku...your best friends…now I know where you get your strength, will-power, and how you're as stubborn as a mule…" Shippo said as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder. He smelt her tears of joy. He knew that she was happy.

"Wait…but it says here that Souta lived about 50 years ago…then that means that this Ryoji is my great nephew, and Haruhi my great grandniece. Oh the irony…," Kagome said as she held her forehead…feeling a headache coming.

"If you would like to know…she goes to Ouran Academy on a scholarship so you can find her to fulfill you promise. Not to mention family bonding. You could even find your great nephew and bond with him," Shippo said in an effort to lighten the mood. He smile when he saw the look on her face.

"It shouldn't be too hard…you're used to changing your appearance, but you won't have to for this. You still look 16 after 500 years. You can thank that stupid curse of yours." Kagome looked at him with wonder and happiness in her eyes.

"You're right. I won't have to look like somebody I'm not. Thanks Shippo," she said as she stood up and walked out of the room, straight to Sesshomaru's study.

^_^_^_^_^

"Why the hell do I have to do this! Isn't it bad enough I have to alter my appearance to make it seem that we are mortal to this world full of humans! Besides! My deal with you has ended! I no longer have to listen to you ordering me around!

Because of you, I dealt with Spirit Detectives, a cursed guy who turns into a girl, a bunch of tennis, even ninjas for crying out loud! My service is done!" yelled Kagome. She radiated fury as she stared at the silver haired, former Lord of The West. He merely glared at her. He knew he lost the fight. He knew very well that after 500 years pass, she would no longer work for him.

"I have something important to take care of. Farewell Lord Sesshomaru," she coldly stated as she began to walk away. She stopped at the sound of his voice.

"You will go to this school. You will go because I know it will benefit you as well," Sesshomaru said as he began to stand.

"And what, may I ask, how will going to this school, to raise your reputation and allies, benefit me?"

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked up behind her, "The answer to your question, is simple. The school I'm trying to send you to…is Ouran Academy." Sapphire eyes hardened as she scowled at the Western Lord's plan.

"I believe you have to find the Slayer and Monk's descendant, or your Great Grandniece," Sapphire eyes widened…she hadn't been expecting him to know.

____________

**I suddenly had the urge to right an OHSHC and IY crossover. I rarely see them, so I decided to make my own. This story is also a HikaruXKagome pairing…simply because I haven't seen one yet, and I wanted to see how interesting it would be to right.**

**The pairing can change if I change my mind…but it probably won't.**

**One review and I'll start on the next chapter.**

**Criticism is welcome. Flames are welcome as well…just so that I can argue with you.**

**-Taichou Chibi-Chan Was Here**


	2. Irritating Annoyances

**AU: I started writing the first chance I got. *sulks in corner* Hope you enjoy this new installment of this story that I sometimes forget what it's called…this being one of those moments…**

**Disclaimer: Already said it…leave me alone…**

**_|^_^|_**

**

* * *

  
**

Kagome paced around her room--back and forth…Back and forth. She knew that she was in a bind. She desperately wanted to go to Ouran, but she didn't want Haruhi to be subjected to the law of the Western Lord or S.D. Industries. She grabbed her hair in frustration as she looked up at the ceiling.

Shippo sighed as he looked at his frustrated mother. He stood up before clenching his fists. A single thought ran through his mind, _Forgive me for this._

Before realizing what happened, she felt as if she was hit by a truck. She grabbed onto her abdomen with her left arm as she coughed up blood while supporting herself with her right as she fell down on her knees to meet the floor. She stayed in the same position for some time, before she saw a hand in front of her face. She carefully took the hand, looking at the owner, only to meet a pair of emerald eyes.

He felt horrible. He caused his mother pain. Though, in the back of his mind, he knew she needed the wake up call. He helped her up, knowing that she would forgive him. Sadly, none of this knowledge made him feel any better, it was just the opposite.

He pulled his torn mother to his chest, temporarily switching the roles of parent and child. He knew that she felt regret. Regret for not knowing. Regret for knowing too much. She knew that Sesshomaru would not let her leave, simply because she knew too much about him and his vulnerabilities. She could not leave…unless he helped her. His eyes widened at the realization.

He pulled away from her and looked at her. His grin and glittering eyes gave her a look of confusion.

"Mother, I can help you escape from that ruthless tyrant. If you let me, I'll help you," he quietly told her. Her eyes grew in size at his words.

"How? Is that even possible?" she questioned. He nodded vigorously.

"It's a little secret that I kept from Sesshomaru for a long time. I can ask the owner of Shadow Fire Co. to help us. As far as he is concerned, he is indebted to me. Sesshomaru has no knowledge of this relation.

And that's your ticket out. You'll use the arts of deception that I taught you to completely mask your identity; physically, spiritually, and publicly. You'll become the son of the founder of Shadow Fire Co," he explained. Her eyes glittered with glee as she took in the information. She released the grip she didn't even realize she had on his forearms.

"Now, the problem is how to disappear from his presence. We need a plan," she mentioned.

"Already on it."

* * *

"Damnit Shippo! Get your sorry butt over here!" yelled Kagome as she chased her son down the various corridors of Sesshomaru's residence. Running after her son was challenging, but catching the sly fox was a feat in itself. She has been the only one in recorded history able to catch him.

"Damn. If I don't get away…she'll skin me alive and sell my pelt to fur traders! I gotta get outta here!" cursed Shippo as he dodged another priceless item in his way.

The staff shook their heads at the sight. Some even managed to continue with their duties, dodging the parent and child effortlessly as if nothing was going on. Apparently this happened often.

After losing what seemed like a soon-to-be-dead fox, Kagome slowed down. She stopped in the middle of the corridor. She concentrated on the smells of those in the hall with her. Pine, jasmine, ash…many scents assaulted her nose, until she found a certain fox's.

Grinning, she soon disappeared, following the trail in hot pursuit. She followed the trail for hours, realizing he had led her to a maze throughout the house. Sometime later, she came out towards the training grounds out back.

Looking around, she realized she could hardly see her surroundings, causing her to see the glittering moon above her. She scowled as she realized her hunt had lasted longer than expected. Looking at her surroundings, she soon came to the conclusion that Shippo had led her to training ground Five, the one furthest from the main house.

Suddenly, she bounded in the direction of a rustling bush, revealing the location of the elusive fox. She chased him though out various terrains, making her question exactly how large Sesshomaru's estate really was.

Eventually, she came to a large metal fence. Inspecting it closely, she ran her hands across the twisted metal. Noticing it was warm, she grasped it firmly, pulling it open, leaving a large, gaping hole in the fence. Stepping through it, she looked back at the hole, realizing the soft metal twisted to fit the shape of her grip, placed right below someone else's. She was on the right track.

She turned around grinning…then sprinted into the dark forest. She would catch up to the fox that was her son. Then, probably skin him alive.

**

* * *

**"Sir! The Miko and her son disappeared!" yelled a female servant as she burst into the Demon Lord's study, causing him to glance at her.

"This is unimportant as it is a regular occurrence," Sesshomaru spoke as he returned to looking at his papers.

"But Sir! They disappeared officially! The Miko chased the Kitsune out into the forest and they haven't been seen since! As everyone recalls, she most likely escaped since her time with us has been fulfilled! She no longer felt bound by a void promise!" claimed the servant.

Sesshomaru paused in his work. He looked up at the calendar on his desk. He had been working for a month, and never noticed. He looked up at the maid and spoke, "Fetch the Captain of the Guards, and tell him to search for the priestess and her son. This is a covert operation. No one outside of this household is to know of this."

She nodded as she left to do as ordered.

_Damn you Miko. I will find you and drag you back whether you like it or not. If you don't come willingly, I'll drag you back by force. I'll use any weapon at my disposal priestess. You know firsthand at what tactics I'll resort to, Kagome…remember that. If not sooner…then later, _he thought with a cold glare as he stared out the window before raising his suddenly formed fist.

No one heard glass shatter, wood break, or blood drip. Everyone was too busy searching for traces of the missing duo, than to notice their Lord's suddenly violent rage.

**

* * *

**

"Very well, your training is complete. The paperwork is done, and you're ready to go. Go…my son," a male said quietly to a bowing teenager. The teenager looked up at the man before him, his father.

"Thank you," he responded. He stood up and turned, ready to leave. Stopping in front of a large, darkly colored door, he turned and looked at the man with a grin, revealing sapphire eyes shift into menacing, yet laughing, crimson eyes.

"See ya later dad," he spoke as he turned back and left through the door.

"Heh, now I know where Kitsune-san gets it from," the man said as he looked out the window to see his 'son' run out towards the front gate. The light revealed the man to be middle aged, with graying hair, and wrinkles along his face. Weathered gray eyes glanced at the running teenager below him.

Suddenly, his eyes changed, turning from gray to red, his face smoothed out, hair turning complete obsidian as it grew down to mid back, and fangs growing large enough to appear at the corners of his mouth. A clawed hand carved four neat lines into the surface of his desk.

_Kitsune-san, my debt to you is starting to lessen. You have recruited the assistance of the leader of the Shadow Dragon clan. I am honored that you came to us for help in your situation._

**

* * *

**

A teenage boy ran down the streets, avoiding any passerby he might accidentally crash with. He completely ignored the questioning gaze everyone that he passed by, a single thought running through their minds, _An Ouran student? What's he doing here?_

Eventually, after running so long, he paused as he saw a stranger leaning against a light post. With a smile adorning his face, he walked up towards the stranger.

"Hey. You look different," the stranger said as he walked around the teenager's form. He looked at the blue Ouran uniform, and studied the boy's face. He was met with crimson eyes that shone with something he knew all too well; short, spiky, black hair; and a smirk adorning his features. He was also taller than average with a lean stature.

Shippo grasped a small dragon pendant hung around that hung around the younger male's neck. It was a small, black dragon. The body seemed to shine as if made by obsidian. The neck craned around, making the dragon face outward. Its face was plastered in a glare, baring sharp, silver teeth and sapphire eyes boring into whoever dared to look. Its body was curled in a protective embrace around a small clear gem that seemed to slightly glow with an ethereal light. The claws were flexed in preparation for any encounter against anyone who tried to take the gem.

"Is it the seal?" Shippo said as he carefully released the pendant.

"Yeah, pull it off and my disguise disappears. Only a family member can pull it off, so don't pull it. I intend to use it to find Haruhi. The gem will glow whenever I am near anyone who is in my family. Since it works by me feeding it my energy, it will glow when it senses traces of a descendant or ancestor. Though it does make my senses like a regular human's for a few hours," he responded.

"So, as long as it doesn't get pulled off…does it mean that you're my dad now?" He playfully asked.

The boy laughed as he took in the man's appearance. He was tall, maybe 6-foot, he couldn't really tell. His long hair was a light brown and pulled back into a low ponytail. He wore a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans. His black eyes reflected a mirth only seen on the face of a prankster. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties.

"Shippo, it would be weird if someone as old as you called me dad," he responded in a smooth voice.

"Very well mother. What can I call you then? I can't call you mother now can I, and I doubt I can call you Kagome," Shippo mentioned as they resumed on their path.

"True. I guess from now on…you'll have to call me by alias now. As of earlier today, I am now Kurosawa. Kurosawa Kurogane," she said as looked at the fox in disguise. She watched in satisfaction as the taller male simply laughed at the irony of the name.

"Of all the names you could have chosen, you chose his. It fits, you're both irritable, love to get into fights with sharp objects, and you both have a habit of getting in trouble in a dimension other than your own, you even seem to have his voice to a degree," he said as he began to walk away, causing her to follow him.

"Why not? It fits well. Black steel? What better name for the 'heir' of the Kurosawa clan. Besides, I doubt that the real Kurogane won't mind that I use his name for a covert operation to find my family relation. He's probably too busy looking for feathers anyway. Oh, and don't mess with the voice."

"True. He'd probably whack you with his sword, then leave his mini clone while fuming about irritable females," Shippo's comment made them both laugh as they continued on their trek.

They continued their walk in silence, but she was beginning to worry slightly when Shippo kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. With a sigh, she whacked him across the back of his head with her suitcase-like object.

"Alright, what are you thinking?" She suspiciously questioned. He grinned as he looked over to his still shorter-than-him mother.

"Kuromaru used his dragon powers to turn you into a dude, right?"

"Yeah," she was beginning to regret asking him.

"You are now a dude, full anatomy and everything?" he asked with a mischievous grin. Yeah… She was definitely regretting it.

"Get on with it…" she growled as she felt a tick on annoyance on her forehead.

"So, how did you overcome dealing with the fact that you now hav-," he was out like a light. His entire form was sprawled out on the pavement. A large bump seemed to grow on the top of his head. Despite being knocked out, he held a laughing smile on his face.

Everyone seemed to take two steps back from the teenager that just knocked out the man on the floor. No one knew what was going on, but they could see tick marks floating around the boy's head. Steam seemed to rising from his very form, and they could feel him radiating fury with a clenched hand.

…They didn't want to know…

* * *

"Damn fox…sometimes I wish I didn't raise one of the demons known for seduction…" she sighed as she recalled all the trouble he put her through.

Still slightly irritated, she continued her walk to Ouran Academy in hopes of finding a relative…and to hopefully forget about the knocked-out, perverted fox that is probably still unconscious in the middle of the sidewalk.

Sooner than she expected, she came across a large gate. Looking up, she read the sign that read Ouran Academy. Grinning, she began to walk inside. Stopping suddenly, she turned around towards the computer screen.

"From this moment on, I'm Kurogane Kurosawa, not Kagome Higurashi. Since no one in Ouran knows my identity, Taichou will say I'm a he, not a she, unless in the presence of someone who knows who I am, or the rest of the cast will know who I am, and that'll kinda ruin the story. Understood Taichou?" she said as she pointed at the screen.

The author gives the screen a thumbs-up.

"Good. Now, back to where we left off," he said as he turned back to the enormous building. Looking around, he noticed the size of the school. It was big…very big…bigger than he thought it was… It seemed to loom over his very form.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the currently empty school. He arrived early merely to avoid the crowd of students he knew he would find.

Stepping up to the front door, he stepped inside the enormous hallway. He could merely stare at the expensive building's interior. Soon, his feet seemed to listen to his earlier intentions--to walk to the main office and get a schedule. His body seemed to be built to move even though the owner's mind is somewhere else.

Before he knew it, he was at the main office. His body seemed to move on his own as his hand reached over to open the offending obstacle. Stepping inside, he was met with a large desk, a computer, and a busy, middle-aged secretary.

"Hello, I'm here for my schedule," he bluntly stated.

The secretary looked up to look at the one who interrupted her work. She seemed to study him before standing up, and moving towards a file cabinet.

"Name?" she questioned as she scanned the files before her.

"Kurosawa. Kurosawa, Kurogane," he answered. He could smell the surprise coming from her as she paused for a moment. He could only smirk as she carefully handed him a paper that she pulled from a seemingly random file. He turned around and simply left without another word.

After the door closed, the secretary could simply fall on her hands and knees in shock. Multiple thoughts ran through her mind.

_He's back!? How is he here? When? Why? How long has he been alive? I thought he died in that accident when he was born all those years ago…how is it possible?_

_That was fun to see. She must've known about the accident. I wonder how everyone else is going to take it. It would be funnier if they found out my gender_, he thought as he grasped the pendant in his hands. _I will find you. I won't let that damn dog stop me._

He never noticed that people arrived while he was in the office. Everyone stared at him as he walked through the hallway. They all noticed he was deep in thought. He was too intimidating to be disturbed, so many moved out of his path.

One thing was certain, they all wanted to know who the stranger was.

He didn't notice the whispers, gossip, rumors, or unrest he was causing. The pendant lay in his grasp, his mind in the clouds, and his body moving on its own.

Eventually, after walking for an indefinite amount of time, the bell rang, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. He stopped and looked around to see in which direction he should be heading. After looking around the area, he came to a conclusion.

He was lost.

"Crap," he muttered to himself as he sat down in the middle of the unknown hallway. "That's a great way to start the day…not to mention a great first impression…being late on the very first day."

He crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he disappeared in thought.

_Alright, I have no idea where I am. I have no idea how to get to my classroom. This is one of those moments where I wish I knew what I smelled like. How am I going to do this? I don't know anyone here. I don't know their scents, and I have no idea who goes to which class. This is might be fun if I turn this into a game of sorts..._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he jumped up and swerved to the left to avoid an incoming human missile. His crimson eyes locked on to the moving hazard. He could make out to identical figures running side-by-side. His ears could almost make out their conversation in hopes of them giving him a clue as to where to go.

It was obvious the blurs hadn't noticed him, but he noticed they were heading in the same direction he was supposed to go. At this time, he praised his curse for enhancing his senses as a side effect. Maybe he could use the school to find someone to break it.

_But first things first, I need to get to class,_ he thought as he took off after the blurs in silent pursuit.

**

* * *

  
**

_How big is this school!?_ He thought as he finally reached the room he was to learn-things-he's-already-learned-before after what seemed like an eternity.

_It was a risky move to follow these two, but in the end, it proved fruitful. Now, to wait for five minutes to see if the class settles down, _he thought as he leaned against a nearby wall. He patiently waited as he listened to the noise inside the room. A few minutes after the teacher finally calmed the class down and took attendance; he decided to finally make his presence known.

He removed himself from the wall, grabbed his bag, and opened the door. He stepped inside, effectively causing attention to be focused on him. He held out a sheet of paper to the teacher who was about to begin the lesson.

The teacher took the paper and read it with wide eyes before looking at him. The teacher looked him over, resisting the urge faint.

_Black hair and red eyes, the signature traits of the Kurosawa family…how is he alive?_ He thought. He continued to gawk internally as he turned to the class. "Class, meet your new classmate, Kurosawa, Kurogane. Please treat him well," he mentioned as he gestured to the teen that was standing in front of the room.

Kurogane just scanned the room with piercing crimson eyes, unnerving those who were in the room. As the class was seemingly frozen in time, he gently gave his pendant a small amount of his energy, temporarily muting her heightened senses. Nobody paid attention to the glowing gem around his neck.

He, on the other hand, felt the gem's silent power. At that instant, he knew that Haruhi was in this room. Scanning over the females in the room, he decided that after he regained his full senses, he would track her down. She did have her family's blood after all.

Ignoring the teacher's gaze, he walked to the middle row, and sat next the window, as it was the only empty chair in the room. Those around him seemed to scoot away from his very presence, as if he was made of acid. He registered every female's face in the corners of his mind. They could prove fruitful; after all, one of them had to be his niece.

He casually paid attention to the lesson that his teacher decided to give a few moments after he sat down. He listened enough to examine where the class currently stood in their lessons, but not enough to ignore the silent conversation coming from behind.

He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, that the three behind him (well two-the ones on either end) were passing notes to each other. Taking a tentative whiff of the air around him, he sighed mentally as he realized his senses were currently no better than a human's.

Pushing that thought aside, he noticed that the brown haired one that sat in the middle seemed to be irritated with the behavior of the other two. The two on either side were what intrigued him the most. They were twins, simple as that. They were identical. Both had what seemed like golden eyes, and presumably light brown-reddish hair. He couldn't really tell with his current vision. But one thing he could tell on the other hand, was the fact that they were the human missiles that almost ran him over.

He scanned them both over, one at a time, as best as he could without turning around anyway. He set his sights on one, then the other.

Immediately, his left arm began to burn. He glanced at his arm in slight surprise. _Crap. Why? Why now? But, who caused the mark to act up? It's someone in this room, but whom? It couldn't be…did one of the twins cause this? It's just not possible… _

He sighed as he felt the burning subside. He glanced out the window with glazed eyes. His face became downcast as his right hand reached up to cradle the pendant. He looked down at the glowing gem, then at his numb, left arm.

_I can just tell…this is going to be one interesting, painful, not to mention heartbreaking, search ever…_

* * *

**Yo. I'm finally free to type again. School is finally leaving me alone enough for me to type furiously at my keyboard enough to make it want to set on fire. Besides, I'm not going to rant about school in my author notes. I save my ranting for my cousin and friends who piss me off.**

**Oh yeah…I forgot to mention. About the rating…the reason why it's rated M is because I like the letter M. It's almost as awesome (my opinion) as the letter V. The letter T has a habit of annoying me…simply because the only video games the stores allow me to buy are T-rated or under…stupid stores…**

**There's no actual reason as to why the rating is mature except that I like the letter. The story is more teen rated anyway. Don't let M fool you! **

…**and I wanted to how many people would click on it…and I might get carried away with bad language and/or violence in extreme situations…**

**Anyway! As you already know, ****Criticism is welcome. Flames are welcome as well…just so that I can argue with you.**

**-Taichou Chibi-Chan Was Here**


	3. Can You Do Me A Favor?

**AU: After being deprived of all technology for the winter holiday, approximately 2-3 weeks, I'm back and ready to type. It kinda sucks visiting family because…**

**A: I supposedly need to bond with long forgotten family members (awkward when everyone knows you, but you don't have the slightest clue who they are…especially when you know that some of them secretly hate your guts…you know what I mean…the typical family hate/hypocrisy thing where they like you in public but they hate your guts for reasons you don't even know).**

**B: Everyone's either 10 years older than you, or 10 years younger than you (it's not fun being tackled by about twenty toddlers).**

**C: I was on technology lockdown. My dad actually disconnected all the computers, hid the parts in various locations…all done with the determination that I was to bond with family members I haven't seen since I was two…(good goin' dad).**

**Now my fingers are just itching to type something…anything really…to calm the nerves of a continuous fight between me and my dad.**

**^_^**

…**man…than was some tense atmosphere…**

**I'm done ranting. ^_^**

**

* * *

  
**

Crimson eyes scanned the hallway. Those eyes held a sharp glare as they looked at everything and everyone. Everyone avoided those very eyes, for fear of facing the iciness that was held in those bloody orbs for that moment.

Kurogane was irritated, simple as that.

Class had already ended as it was time for lunch at the prestigious school.

He seemed to stalk the hallways as he made his way to the cafeteria. Soon, he reached the cafeteria. In his mind, it was more of a five star restaurant than anything. Sadly, his hearing had recovered, making the noise in the room louder, more painful to the sudden gain in hearing. Grabbing an apple, he seemed to disappear as soon as he appeared, leaving many whispering about his very existence.

Taking a bite of said apple, he looked up at the ceiling, deep in thought about the whereabouts of his missing kin, a curse that has currently left his left arm numb, and a bitchy dog demon.

With a sigh and a mouthful of apple, he began to walk down a flight of stairs in hopes of going outside to soothe the headache gained due to the sudden noise, and to regain the feeling in his arm. He hated it when his senses suddenly recovered at the worst of moments. He couldn't even feel the apple in his left hand; he just knew it was there.

Halfway down the stairs, his ears twitched. He passed the apple to his right hand and moved in the same direction the apple did, turning around, ready to catch the oncoming weight, all while pressing slightly against the railing to keep from falling. He held his left arm out across the staircase. He waited for what seemed like five seconds before the sound of rushing air grew louder, and a small figure grew closer.

At the end of those five seconds, a weight seemed to land on his arm. Though, while focusing on holding the weight, another crashed right into his chest knocking the wind out of him: effectively causing him to wrap his right arm around it in reflex. He soon realized that a stack of boxes had crashed right into him. He almost dropped his beloved apple.

After a brief pause, he carefully helped the slightly shaken weight stand up. Inspecting the weight, he realized it was a male student. He had short brown hair and large brown eyes. He was smaller than most of the male student body, frailer looking too: feminine even. He was in the same class as well.

Kurogane brushed it off. The student wasn't in danger of being affected by the curse since it didn't activate when he was caught. The student would not be sucked into his complicated life, and for that, he was glad.

"You should be more careful. It's dangerous to hurry on a staircase…especially when you are carrying something as large as this. You could've hurt yourself. Be more careful next time," Kurogane gently told the student as he carefully took the stack offered to him. He ruffled the student's hair as he turned around and kept walking down the stairs.

After reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning the corner, he never noticed the slight pink that gently, almost unnoticeably, graced the student's face.

^&*()^_^#$%^

* * *

Taking another bite of his apple, he looked down at the people that talked joyfully to each other without a care in the world.

_Why would they? To have such an idyllic life, many would give an arm and a leg to have their peaceful, carefree world. So young and carefree, if only the real world allowed such peace…_, Kurogane thought as he tossed the finished apple into a nearby trashcan from his perch.

Currently, he was in the highest branch of the tallest tree in the school, hidden from everyone's view. He sat back, leaning against the trunk, with a leg bent towards him, and the other hanging from the branch. Resting an arm on his raised knee, he scanned the crowd.

He looked at all the faces slowly: waiting for the instant burning in his arm should his gaze land on the right face. His gaze turned to his arm. Carefully, he pulled up his sleeve, revealing the elaborate mark on his arm. Red orbs narrowed as the mark began to slowly flash a soft golden color.

_He's around here somewhere. He's very close too. Damn. I still can't feel anything. The golden color is growing more brilliant each passing moment. I need to find him before the mark becomes completely gold. _

He pulled his sleeve back down, covering the mark from any unwanted eyes, any unwanted questions, unwanted memories. His eyes went back to watching the students eat their lunches. His eyes locked on everyone below that happened to be in the same class.

The females: potential family; the males: potential suffering; all together in one convenient location. He will find them both, one - to keep an age old promise; two – to save them from a slow and painful death.

His attention turned to a moving blurs that seemed to practically tear apart anything and everything in its path. He looked closely at the blurs as his vision was restoring itself. He made out the shapes of things he couldn't see earlier: the design of a girl's hairpiece, the boy's new phone, and the blurs seemed to take shape.

He carefully studied the blurs: they were identical. The same blurs in his classroom. He could finally make out what they truly looked like. He could see that they had copper red hair, though one had a slightly brighter shade than the other, only noticed by his eyes. Wearing the school uniform, they ran as if the devil was on their heels.

_Heh, I would know. You need to run pretty damn fast to escape his fury…_, he thought with a slight chuckle as the blurs turned around enough for him to see their faces.

They were handsome; he'd give them that (though undercover, no one will know that thought). Their features were sharp for a teenager. He could see slight differences in their appearances however. One had a softer look to him, more controlled and gentle; while the other had a wilder look, mischievous and playful.

Though what drew him in the most where the eyes, they were so different, yet so alike. His eyes flickered to one, pools of soft amber; the other, burning gold. Those eyes looked around their surroundings, as if looking for someone. Burning gold looked in the direction of his tree; causing gold to clash with crimson temporarily. Crimson curiously noticed the gold; gold thought the crimson was an illusion before turning away.

Suddenly, Kurogane lurched forward. His arm suddenly burned with an unimaginable amount of pain. He did everything in his power to not shout in pain; instead, dragon-like claws dug into the soft wood that supported him as he curled his body around his pained limb in an effort to stop the pain.

It was futile as golden flame suddenly erupted from arm, burning anything covering the mark. As soon as it appeared, it disappeared just as quickly. His school uniform was now in the need of a left sleeve.

The mark turned a startling white. As soon as the mark was fully covered in its snowy sheen, a silver flame erupted along the mark, causing five clean ridges to be carved into the tree. He could only stare as the snowy flame traveled along the length of his arm.

He felt as if tearing his arm right out of its socket would put less strain on his body. Anything…at this point, he'd do anything to make the pain stop: drop the disguise, destroy a city…go back to being Sesshomaru's lapdog. Yeah, he was desperate at this point.

After what seemed as if an eternity had passed, the flame subsided slowly: leaving glossy silver in its place. Touching it gently, the mark was smooth and cool to the touch. Officially, all feeling in his arm had returned. He sighed as his sense of smell came back. He braced himself before he unintentionally passed out in the middle of the day.

The scent of burnt flesh assaulted his nose. It was overpowering his sudden sense of smell. He knew how to deal with the smell a little at a time, as it grew stronger and eventually faded, but not now. It hit him full force, causing the overbearing stench to cloud his vision. Black was settling in, and everything was growing fuzzy, and yet, he refused to close his eyes, for if he did, questions would arise as to why he was unconscious on the school grounds.

By sheer force of will, he jumped down from the branch that he officially claimed as his, the slashes in the tree being his signature. As he landed in a crouch, he realized his physical abilities had recovered as well. He tried to stand, but stumbled as his strength was being sapped at an incredible.

Leaning against his new stable friend, he sniffed the air for traces of the human missile. He needed to find that human hazard as soon as possible.

_There! Now, the stronger scent…Got it! Hmm…mint…nice,_ he thought as he staggered into the shadows.

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

He staggered through one of the biggest hallways in his life, not counting an overbearing demon lord's. Now that hallway is huge!

_Shit…I can't keep this up forever. I can barely see where I'm going…this is kinda, sorta, starting, to suck. Wait a minute…I know that stench_, he thought as a low growl erupted in his throat. His eyes began to seep red as he sped up, his condition seemingly forgotten.

He rounded a corner sooner than humanely possible before his right arm reached out and held something in a vice-like grip, lifting it into the air. He felt a hand grip the arm that held it up.

He looked at the one he held. He could smell the shielding magic in the man's dark cloak and wig. He knew who this was. He was a Nekozawa. The cat's demon blood ran in his veins. The very same blood that cursed him all those years ago to suffer for eternity.

Bloody eyes furiously glared at the owner of the neck he now had in his grasp. Red clashed with blue. His lip curled back as he saw the smirk appear on the face.

"How's the curse Pure One?" a male voice asked with amusement in his voice. "I must admit. It's my family's finest work. I'm quite proud of my ancestor's accomplishment. To curse the Pure One for all eternity, though your abilities did change the curse into a variant, it's still quite a feat."

A deep growl erupted as the crimson eyes grew feral and wild, fangs grew suddenly, and nails turned to claws, slicing the fragile skin in its hold.

"Nekozawa, you bastard! I should kill you for all the suffering that this damn curse has brought onto everyone involved! It's activated once again! Reverse it! NOW!" yelled Kurogane as he brought the man down to his level.

"Heh, why would I do that? The perfect specimen for those who doubt the neko's curse is standing right before my eyes, though temporarily disguised as a dragon, is the example for those that anger the cat. Besides, unless this curse of yours threatens my very life, I see no reason to remove it." Nekozawa calmly answered with a grin.

Kurogane snarled as he his grip tightened, causing a thin stream of blood to run down his arm. His other hand balled into a fist, causing it to bleed as the claws dug into his skin. He them opened the fist before flexing his hand.

While still glaring, he moved his forearm in front of the one hanging like a rag doll.

"You see the mark! This is the mark that could potentially destroy this entire school with everyone in it! You know very well what it means when it changes from volcanic obsidian to icy silver! You know very damn well what it means when blood refuses to go near the mark! You know very damn well that this fucking curse has activated because of your damn ancestor!" he yelled once again as Nekozawa observed the intricate silver tattoo with childlike interest.

He observed that his captor was right in his analysis. The blood from his hand trailed down his wrist, but it refused to go near the mark. It simply outlined the proof. The blood trailed traveled in ways that defied every law of gravity in existence.

"I know very well what it means. It means someone in this school is probably going to die. You might die, he might die. Either way, it's not my problem," he replied. "Being reduced to a sorry lapdog hiding from its master, running to the disgraced Shadow Dragon's to hide your identity with your runt's help. Pitiful…truly pitiful."

Click.

Crash.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Kurogane stood over the crumpled form of Nekozawa. A large crater resided on the wall slightly above him. Nekozawa merely looked up as he spat out blood. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled up by the scruff of the neck.

"You can insult me. You can attack me. But one thing you can't do is attack my son and the one's that aid me in any way, shape, or form. You will find a way to undo the curse. You will help me fix this. If not for me, if not for the ones involved, then do it for yourself.

If you find a way to undo my nightmare, I'll fix your nightmare. Understood? You will be able to live in light, along with your sibling," Kurogane said as he felt his neck burn. The pendant was glowing an eerie purple. He looked down, and saw Nekozawa's hand around his arm, around the dreaded curse mark. Suddenly, crimson eyes turned blue…and his entire form changed.

He was a she once again.

She growled as her disguise dropped. Her demon weapons were gone, but she was still seeing red. Shoving him against the crater, a silver flame slowly appeared on her hand, burning the cat demon. The flame's pain caused him to release her arm, stopping the overload of the mark's power.

Her disguise returned quicker than the eye could see, making Kagome, Kurogane once again.

He released him as the cat spit out more blood. Ruby eyes narrowed as he walked away, his fatigue seeming to come back. He had someone to find. But first, time to get a new uniform.

As he was walking away, he stopped at the cat's voice.

"Umehito, Nekozawa. That is the name of the one who can help you, my name. This makes me untouchable. I might fix your predicament, if it's worth my time anyway."

He just stood there. He contemplated the very thought before continuing his trek. As he rounded the corner, Nekozawa began to chuckle.

"A perfect specimen indeed."

!#$^_^&*(

* * *

"Thank you. I appreciate it," Kurogane said as he walked out of a small room, wearing a brand new uniform. He bowed before leaving the room, leaving the secretary to wonder about the ruined uniform, but wisely kept silent.

She felt the look he gave her when she questioned him about it wasn't an empty threat. It held a dangerous sheen to it. Her mouth closed at the look, and silently handed him the uniform he asked for.

Something was haunting him. The pleading look wasn't false either. She sighed as she decided, he was never here.

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

_I have to hurry. I'm going to pass out any second. I'm really not in the mood to be found unconscious in the middle of the school. That wouldn't be good. C'mon Haruhi…you're probably the only I might be able to fall on right now. Either her or Mr. Activate-the-curse-so-we-all-have-a-bitter-end._

He thought as he suddenly caught the scent of mint. Spheres of burning gold suddenly entered his mind. He sighed as he suddenly bolted in the direction of the trail.

_So it looks like I'm going to find that hazard then. I need to hurry or the break is going to be over soon._

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

_Music Room #3? He's in here then? Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _He thought as he weakly pushed the doors open. An assault of roses hit his sensitive nose as he fought the urge to fall to the ground. He straightened up as two female students left the room in a fit of giggles.

He realized that after they walked past him, they were the last of any type of female in that area. He inspected the room as he realized there were a total of seven males strewn across the supposed music room. They were all intrigued by their own things: conversation, scheming, eating, and thinking. Overall, it was a very curious group, until they spotted him.

The blond male approached him enthusiastically. In turn, he merely side-stepped the blonds' advances: effectively causing the blond to enter a state of depression.

He approached the twins, before stopping right in front of them. He slightly towered over them, causing him to look down at golden orbs. His left hand twitched as he realized that the minty scent was right in front him.

What gained his attention the most was a particular scent.

Time seemed to still as a familiar scent hit nose. He recognized it. The spicy scent of cinnamon assaulted his nose. He knew that scent. It's Chiharu's scent. It's Akito's scent. It's Sango's and Miroku's. It was his own…he found her. And apparently, she's been cross-dressing this whole time.

"Hey Haruhi, can I ask you a couple of questions?" he said, alerting the others of his presence as he turned towards the brown haired male. Haruhi walked over to him, slightly confused as to why she was being called over, and as to why his classmate appeared before him in the first place.

"Sure, I guess," she hesitantly responded. She didn't receive an answer as she watched the silent exchange between the twins and Kurogane. They looked at him curiously, while Kurogane merely looked at them both with a strange gentleness in his eye.

"First, why are dressed as a guy?" everyone's eyes widened as they heard what came out of the stranger's mouth.

"Second, can you introduce me to your friends?" he seemed to smirk at the reaction on everyone's faces.

The blond was shocked, passed out if his senses were any indication; he would have fun with him later. The dark haired one in glasses seemed interested; he couldn't help but feel as if he was plotting something.

The tall one seemed emotionless; but he knew better, he was probably wondering what was happening. The small one was in awe at the opportunity of another friend as he held a pink bunny plush.

Haruhi was herself was slightly in shock at the fact that her identity was so easily noticed. Most people in the school were too dense to notice the gender difference.

Though, his favorite reactions were those of the twins. Both of their mouths were agape with eyes wide.

Though, how he suddenly ended tied up to a chair in heavy chains while the tall, emotionless one was holding one end of the chain, and the short blonde on the other side held the other end. His pupils dilated as a bright light was in his face, causing him to wince.

_I'm going to get interrogated. Great, _were his thoughts before a voice broke him out of said thought.

"Who are you?" the one in glasses asked calmly.

"Kurogane Kurosawa," his answer caused the one to ask him the question, widen his eyes.

"How do you know Haruhi! Or the fact that she was in disguise?" the blonde panicked at his own thoughts.

"I'm not allowed to answer that. Not unless Haruhi wishes to tell you…after I tell her. But first things first, may I get some introductions?" he grinned as the blonde turned red at not getting his answer. He looked at Haruhi who flushed pink, noticeable only to Kurogane. He grinned as he saw the look she was giving him.

"Yeah…sure, this is Tamaki-senpai," she motioned to the tall blonde one, who was crying in the corner, "Kyouya-senpai," the dark haired one in glasses, "Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai," the tall, emotionless one, and the short blonde one, "and Hikaru and Kaoru."

_So my human hazard is Hikaru…that makes things easier…knowing his name. Now, to remove these chains…inconspicuously of course. Though, I still wonder where they obtained these chains so suddenly._

Pulling a tiny silver flame, he melted right through one of the links. No one seemed to notice as they saw the one known as Tamaki recover from his seemingly short fit of depression.

"Well, I'm getting up. These chains are digging into my skin, and it's very uncomfortable," he said aloud as he stood up from the chair. The chains bounding him slid harmlessly down his frame, shocking those that stood in the room.

He walked over to Haruhi, towering over her small frame. He noticed that the twins came around to stand on either side of his niece. She wouldn't know that she was his niece, just as Hikaru wouldn't know about his involvement in the curse of the neko: at least, not yet, not until they were alone.

Red clashed with brown, gold studied red, brown watched gold. Red smirked as a hand patted brown. Gold simply stared.

"Haruhi, can you do me a favor?" Kurogane quietly asked as black seeped into his vision. He could hear the slightly rapid beating of her heart.

_Heh, that's new. Never thought my niece would have a crush on my disguise. I can't wait to see the look on her face when all is revealed…,_ he thought with an amused grin.

"What is it?" she asked as calmly as she could.

"Would you please give me a cushion or a pillow?" Everyone's eyebrows rose at the odd request.

"Sure. Um, here," she responded as she grabbed a cushion from a nearby couch and handed it to him. Gently taking it in his hand, he put it to the back of his head.

"I was never here," he said with a smirk as he fell backwards onto the floor, officially blacked out. The cushion, his new best friend along with the tree, shielded his head from the pain that would follow if his head connected with the floor.

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

**Huh, this was more difficult to write than I thought it would be. I knew how it was supposed to go, but it kept coming out wrong…oh well…**

**That's chapter 3 for ya.**

'**Till next time!**

**-Taichou was here.**


	4. Damn Fox

**AU: I Hate school. Too much work for too many different people. I'll leave it at that.**

As for those who were slightly confused at the last chapter with the whole curse thing issue (I confused myself so don't feel bad), I was actually planning on explanations in this chapter. So hopefully, things will get cleared up.

But, if you're still a little lost, just PM me, and I'll clear up anything that I explained (or tried to explained) in this chapter.

^_^

* * *

It was really dark. I couldn't see. All I could really see was a black, empty void. I wanted to move, but for some reason, I couldn't. I felt as if I was frozen and restrained. I wanted to cry out, move, see, anything really. I could feel something soft under me though. Was I moved from the floor? Where did my pillow go? Wait, there it is.

I was interrupted from my interrogation of myself when I heard voices. Maybe I can get some answers if I listen.

_ Haruhi, how do you know Kurosawa?_ I heard a male voice.

_I don't really know much about him, except that he's in my class, and he saved me from injuring myself when I fell down the stairs._ More voices.

_YOU FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!!!! _The sheer volume made my head hurt.

_Of course I fell. Hikaru and Koaru knocked me over in their rush to go upstairs. _Why did I feel like growling at such a display of stupidity?

_And what of the packages?_ Curiosity got the best of me. What were in those things? They were pretty heavy…

_Our new silverware and tea sets were in the boxes. You do realize that if they broke, we'd have to add it to your debt._ Now I really felt like growling, but sadly, I couldn't.

_They're fine. Kurosawa caught them when I fell. Actually, it was more like they crashed into him… _Heh. I got the wind knocked out of me by teacups. If Shippo finds out, I'll never hear the end of it…

_We'll wait until he wakes to question him further._ Crap. I'm really not in the mood to reveal myself to them. Only three need to know the truth about me…not counting that bastard cat. If the others get involved…it won't be pretty. I need to get out of here…now…

I used all the strength in my body, and my eyes snapped open. Crap. That wasn't what I wanted…okay…here we go again. I mustered all the force I could, and my hands twitched. Crap. That wasn't it either. Okay then, third time's the charm. On three…

One…my body trembled.

Two…I was beginning to sit and stand.

Three…I bolted.

SLIP!

Crap…a strategically placed banana peel…so much for a sneaky exit…might as well brace for impact. I swung my arms in front of my face as I neared the window in front of me.

CRASH!

Where the hell did that banana peel come from anyway? It wasn't there earlier…Shit, this is the third floor…

!#$%^_^&*()

* * *

Everyone turned suddenly at the sound of glass breaking. They saw the enormous hole in the now shattered window. Turning to the couch, they realized that Kurosawa was gone. Placing two and two together, they realized what happened as they suddenly rushed to the window.

They panicked as they saw the body of Kurosawa falling through the air. Mori and Honey were about to jump out the window in an attempt to rescue the red-eyed teen from the impending doom; but all they could do was stand frozen at the window's edge.

Kurosawa was no longer there. He seemingly disappeared in a sudden blur. He was there one second, gone the next.

The others simply stared at the empty concrete, obviously lacking the broken body of Kurogane Kurosawa.

!#$%^_^&*()

* * *

She felt dazed as he saw the scenery pass by in a heap of colors and shapes. She could only smile gratefully at the familiar face that held her in his arms. She never knew how many times she'd have to thank her son. She'd have to do something nice for him later…wait a second…

"Why are you wet?" she asked the suddenly nervous male.

Shippo could only stutter nervously as he met her slightly irritated gaze. He fidgeted as he held his tired mother. He took a deep breath as he began to give an answer.

"Yea…uh…you see…I found a hot spri-"

"I changed my mind. I don't wanna know," she said cutting him off, "Let's just get out of here…"

Shippo chuckled under his breath as he shook his head. His mother may have changed over the years, but one thing has always stayed the same: the lack of desire to know what he does in his free time. She didn't want to know then, and she still doesn't want to know.

"Alright mom, we'll get you to a safe place. You can rest then. And don't worry, I won't tell you what happened. It's in everyone's best interest," he said with a smile as he bounded across streets.

"Good. Sleep sounds good right now," she whispered as her eyes began to droop.

"Just sleep mother, we're almost there. But first, going up!" he said as he jumped up on the nearest building, escaping all civilization, leaving all the mortals below him, blissfully aware of his demonic presence.

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

They couldn't understand what happened. They let it go for the moment since their lunch was over, but they couldn't forget what happened. The host club all sat in their respective classrooms thinking the same thing.

_What the hell just happened?_

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

A loud groan was heard on the other side of the door before the door slowly opened. A slightly annoyed face was seen through the small opening in the door. Flopped, brown hair was moved to the side to get a better view of the disturbance. Eyes widened as they saw a young man holding what seemed like an unconscious woman.

"Please Ryoji, can you give us a place to rest," the unknown man pleaded while holding the girl.

"Come in. You can set her down on my daughter's bed," Ryoji said in a choked voice as he motioned the man to follow him into a small room.

Watching the man gently set the girl on the bed, he carefully made his way over to the unconscious teenager. He noticed she was small, small enough to make the Ouran uniform that his own daughter wore appear incredibly large as it draped on her frame. Her dark hair reflected blue light that he couldn't see. His eyes wandered to the obsidian dragon around her neck.

"What happened?" Ryoji tentatively asked the man. The man walked to the middle of the room, kneeled on the floor, and placed his palm against the ground.

"When I tell you to, remove to pendant around her neck. Understood?" the man said sternly, leaving no room for argument. Ryoji could only nod as he watched a soft red glow seep into the floor under the man's hand. The glow grew and expanded, consuming the entire house before disappearing in sudden flash of red.

"Remove it."

Ryoji obliged as he removed the pendant in one fell swoop. As quickly as he had it, he released it. He stared at his hand, and noticed many small punctures across his palm. Small trails of blood suddenly had no source as the punctures quickly closed, leaving no evidence of an injury.

His eyes met those of the dragon. The Sapphires were glowing an eerie blue as the obsidian spines on its back were unusually large and sharp, dripping in small amounts of blood. The blood seemed to disappear as the dragon's clear gem began to have a soft, red glow. After the blood completely disappeared, the spines shortened, though didn't lose their edge.

"Name's Shippo. Kid, if you want answers, meet me in the living room," the man now known as Shippo said as he carefully picked the dragon off the floor.

_Shippo. Where have I heard that name before?_ Ryoji thought as he followed into the living room. Once there, they sat on opposite ends of the table in the middle of the room.

"What's this about Shippo-san?" Ryoji slowly asked.

"You of all people are familiar with the story of the Tama. You grandfather practically beat it into your head. Am I correct?" Shippo seriously stated.

"Yes, but how did you know this? You seem too young to know my grandfather. Plus, I don't even know you." Shippo sighed.

"After the final battle, the slayer and monk had a child. A daughter named Chiharu. Shortly after, they were attacked in an ambush by one of Naraku's leftover incarnates. It appeared as if he had an extra copy of himself in case he actually died, in hopes of destroying his killers while they were injured and unsuspecting. Sango the Slayer, Miroku the corrupted Monk, Kirara the Nekomata, and Inuyasha the Hanyou perished in the assault."

Ryoji looked down at the table, then at Shippo. "That's what happened after the battle. Grandfather died before he could tell me further. Please, continue."

"Very well. Chiharu at the time was being watched by the old Miko, Keade and Kagome, the Time Maiden. Kaede was growing old, so Kagome stayed to alleviate her duties as much as possible. And Shippo, the fox kit, stayed with his adoptive mother.

Shortly after the ambush, Inuyasha appeared at the old miko's hut, heavily injured, but alive. Carrying the slayer's Hiraikostu, and the monk's staff, he came with news of the others. _'They didn't make it. I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything. Sorry. So sorry.'_ Was all he could say to the distraught trio.

_'They said to take care of her. Take care of Chiharu. Let her see as many springs as she possibly can. Let her be the child of renewal. The one to see the beginning of life. Spring. We entrust her to you,' _was all he could say before he took his last breath.

Kagome's eyes were crying, but they filled with resolve. She placed their weapons in a grave in place of their bodies, next to the Hanyou that bore the terrible news. Four graves that still exist today.

She left with Chiharu and the fox kit with the Prince of Wolves as an escort to the House of Moon. She made a deal with Lord Sesshomaru. She would give him information and loyalty in exchange for protection and training.

During the first exchange, a spy appeared and cursed Kagome. She later learned that the Tama had destroyed the spy's family. In revenge, the spy-a cat youkai-took its anger on the Tama's guardian, before dying at the hands of the Western Lord.

Kagome was cursed with a cat's vengeance. The curse was originally meant to slowly and painfully destroy her body, giving her the pain the cat's family felt.

Instead, the Tama and her Miko Ki affected the curse. It altered the curse itself. The combined abilities could not reverse the effects of a cat's vengeance, so it created a variation of the original curse.

Every other year, the curse - an intricate tattoo – would begin to glow a soft golden color. This means the curse's activator, any nearby male, is nearby. When it activates, she has one week to find whoever activates it, or the curse will tear her apart, from the inside, out.

One he is found, the tattoo will erupt in a golden flame. After the flame dies down momentarily, the tattoo will be covered in a silvery sheen, then in a silver flame. The flame will torch her arm and anything covering it. The immense pain will knock her unconscious for about a few hours as her body heals itself.

Afterwards, the flame becomes her power. She can summon it and control it as long as the curse is activated.

Meanwhile, she is drawn to the one who summoned the flame. Once found, she is forced to stay by his side for a span of 1-10 years. During this time, they will develop feelings for each other that so strong, it begins part 2 of the curse.

As if she doesn't suffer enough from the flame itself, she must be forcibly parted from whoever she is with. This happens in a variety of ways. No matter what happens, she is forced to watch the pain that she causes to those that get involved with the curse. It is incredibly painful to watch this unfold.

One: He will betray her. The curse will control him and cause him to do something that will crush her. His memory will then be erased shortly afterwards, leaving him no knowledge of what occurred between them.

Two: She will betray him. The same thing will occur, but in reverse. Though, she will live with the knowledge of hurting him in ways that are so low, that not even the bastard Naraku would stoop to.

Three: They will kill each other. The pain of the one you love trying to kill you is immense. No matter who dies, she will live. If she is killed, it is only an illusion.

The curse will not allow her to die. It will keep her alive for eternity to cycle through the 3 Paths of Betrayal. Up until now, she has been kept alive for 500 years, using the curse to her advantage to keep the request that the Slayer and Monk gave her. A vow she made to herself for the sake of her ancestors.

Though, Chiharu's line had disappeared for many centuries, until we found it not even a year ago. That is why we are here Ryoji Fujioka. I will not let my mother suffer for eternity over a cat's silly vengeance. She is here to protect you, for you now have the Western Lord on your tail, as you and your daughter are direct descendants of Sango and Miroku, along with Kagome, your Great Aunt."

"Wait a second! Why does Lord Sesshomaru want anything to do with us anyway!?" Ryoji yelled as he stood up, facing the brown haired man. Shippo stood up as well. Brown hair turned a deep red as it spiked outwards. Human ears became elfin. Black eyes became orbs of Emerald. The man became the Fox Demon of legend. Ryoji's eyes widened at the sight.

"She escaped from him a few months ago. The contract was for her to stay was specific. _I will meet these conditions you give, and in return, I request information until your life ends, you become worthless to me, or 500 years have come to pass. If one of these situations has been met, you are to leave my presence, unless you are dead._ Those were his exact words. 500 hundred years have passed…so she left, no longer bound to the contract of a ruthless tyrant.

Thus, he plans to use you and your daughter to retrieve Kagome. She is the only one that knows of his empire's weak points. He cannot risk her falling into the hands of his enemies. If he can't get a hold of you or your daughter, he will come here himself, to take her back, or kill her. He will kill her after he kills your family if she refuses to cooperate. She won't allow that.

She escaped to the Kurosawa family. A family that owes me a great deal. To them, this seems like a small token of appreciation that does not compare to my deeds, no matter how much I tell them otherwise.

She used their dragon magic to create an elaborate disguise. As long as she wears the dragon pendant, she will be undercover as a male student. She is still my mother, but in the shell of a male, as long as she has power. If she is drained, the pendant will do more harm than good. It will kill her, draining whatever energy she has left. The pendant itself feeds on her energy to keep the disguise working.

Only a member of her family can remove it. Which is why I asked you. I could remove it myself, but it's better that you did for reasons that she will tell you herself. Haruhi must not know of what I've told you unless Kagome tells her herself. If she learns, she could be in grave danger."Shippo explained as he watched Ryoji clench his hands into fists.

"Kagome, my great aunt. You suffered so much, now you're risking everything to protect my daughter and me. I cannot risk your efforts any further. I'll help whenever I'm asked. But for now, I'm going to watch over your mother until she wakes. I ask of you however, can you watch my daughter when Kagome cannot?" Ryoji asked as he walked towards the bedroom, clenching the pendant firmly in his hand.

"Very well. You don't need to worry yourself here. I have placed a barrier around the house for your safety. When my mother wakes, she will leave. She cannot stay here, or it will endanger you further. She, however, might call you a Kit when she comes to check on you. She was, after all, raised around a fox- the very embodiment of perverseness and mischief," Shippo grinned as he was suddenly thrown against a wall. He found himself between a wall and a tranny. A very scary Tranny.

"Leave. NOW!" Ryoji growled at the suddenly mischievous fox. He glared at the red-turning brown blur left the building, leaving a trail of dust in its wake. He stomped into the room while ceasing his growling.

"AND DON'T TOUCH ANYONE THAT KNOWS ME!!!" he yelled as he heard laughter echo in the breeze. "

Damn Fox."

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

"Ugh…my head. What the hell happened?" a female voice said as a blur suddenly appeared in the room.

"Kagome-sama! You're awake!" a man said. Kagome groaned as she saw what looked like a woman. After her eyes cleared from the haze of being unconscious, she realized she was looking at a man, a strangely familiar man, not a woman at all.

"I was so worried!" the man said as he suddenly held her in a bone crushing hug. "Shippo brought you here passed out! You've been asleep for hours! I was beginning to get a little nervous!"

Kagome's face began to turn blue. Suddenly her body became limp. The bone crushing hug suddenly stopped. Ryoji's eyes became blank as he suddenly began to shake Kagome in a state of panic. He could've sworn he saw a little ghost in her image escape her. Once he stopped the shaking, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked down and noticed a pair of blue, annoyed, menacing eyes.

"Can you stop?" she lowly said as Ryoji backed away. "Thank you." He suddenly perked up as he held out his hand to her. She raised a brow until she saw the dragon resting gently in his palm. Her eyes grew as she gently took it before looking at the man in front of her.

"Ryoji!?" he nodded enthusiastically. "Great…it's like I'm dealing with a fox cub all over again…" she sighed as Ryoji stared at her in wonder. _I swear he just grew a tail and some ears…why are they wagging? DID HE JUST BARK?_

"Thanks for the place to rest. I need to leave before I draw any unwanted attention," Kagome said as she slipped the chain holding the dragon around her neck, ignoring the look on his face. Once settled, she changed.

Her long hair shortened until they spiked out naturally against her head. Her Sapphire eyes swirled until they became a bloody crimson. Her stature became taller, leaner, and made the uniform no longer drape against her form. She became a teenage boy right before his eyes.

Ryoji's invisible tail began to wag a mile a minute at the display.

"When I'm like this, name's Kurosawa, Kurogane. Don't tell Haruhi. Here's my info if you need me, and don't worry kit, I'll come visit whenever I can," he said as he handed a card to the strangely overjoyed man. He smirked as he proceeded to leave the room, and out the front door. Halfway across the street, he turned at the sound of Ryoji's voice.

"See you later Kuro-pu!" Kuro-pu's eye twitched at the frantically waving cross-dresser. _Kuro-pu? _Seriously_!?_

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Host Club…

"Operation: Discover and reveal the mystery known as 'Black Steel' is now set in motion!" yelled Tamaki as he pumped his fist into the air alongside the Hitachiin brothers. The rest of the club sweatdropped at the probability of another failed plan by their so-called Boss.

No one noticed a dark cloaked figure grin maniacally at the naïve group. _Interesting. This will definitely prove amusing. After all, those who chase after the Pure One are usually met with an untimely end. This will be fun to watch indeed._

_

* * *

  
_

**Well, there ya go. **

**Ryoji (Ranka) was introduced, and you all got Shippo trying to explain the curse to the best of his ability. If you're still confused, let me know and I'll try to clear it up. ^_^ *I sorta…kinda… confused myself writing this.***

**As for Nekozawa sempai, I wanted a darker version of him, one I don't see often. It's fun for me to see him as one of the actual enemies, not as the friend she usually gets along with. It's fun to write.**

**Well, see ya! **

**P.S. It's hard to type with no lights…**

'**Till next time!**

**P.P.S. if you find any mistakes, can ya point 'em out? I really don't see 'em 'till the 50****th**** time I read through it…**

**Bye! For real this time!**

**-Taichou**


	5. Tomato Face

**AU: I'm back! I hate school. Doesn't let me update my stories when I want to. But hey, I can't focus on my stories with teachers breathing down my neck. But it's spring break, so that means I'm free! For now… so I'm gonna get as much done as possible.**

Time to begin!

* * *

"Why am I always stuck with the overenthusiastic ones?" thought Kurogane as he was held in a bone crushing hug by a certain fox demon. His face began to turn a pale shade of blue before going limp.

"Mom! No! Wake up!" yelled Shippo as he violently shook his mother with tears in his eyes.

"Shippo, release me this instant." Shippo yipped in happiness as he released her.

_He's worse than Ryoji…_, he thought as he noticed Shippo's tail wag violently as well. He sighed as he walked back into his bedroom.

He looked around at Shippo's new temporary home. It was a simple place. A two bedroom, one bath apartment. It wasn't decorated. The white walls were left plain. The building had the necessities: a kitchen, toilet, and bed. Though, he did however have the newest technology. A brand new T.V, Stereo, DVD player, everything.

_Figures. He does have a good alliance with Shadow Fire Co. Everything that has a current has SFC stamped on it somewhere…,_ he thought as he watched Shippo mess with the remote, flipping through random channels.

"Oi! Kit! Wake me when tomorrow gets here!" he grinned as he opened the door to one of the bedrooms.

Shippo chuckled as he turned off the T.V.

"Well, now that Ryoji knows, it's time to move another piece in this game." He frowned as he made his way over to a chess table in the corner of the room. He moved a black pawn forward, and then stared at the pieces. "White always makes the first move. What's next Sesshomaru?"

He looked at the white king which looked suspiciously like a certain demon lord. "Will you break us down slowly, or will you let the Neko's Curse take its toll first?" He glared at the White Queen before lifting up the Black King. He sighed as he put it back in place.

"Now that the game has started once again, Hikaru, you have a larger role than you think. Only you can win this game of strategy. I hope you fare better than those who stood in your place all those years ago. Can you keep the queen alive? I hope the result is better than the last time."

He sighed as he stared at a pile of broken kings. Each one was different, yet alike. They were all miniature figurines of various males. At the top of the pile rested a male with a tattered hat and bat wings. Demon.

The only thing each one had in common was that they were all vibrant obsidian, and each held a single crack, right above the heart's resting place. The small pile rested in a box under the table. Taking one last glance, he then turned around and headed for the front door.

He silently opened the door and stepped outside. Once outside, he shifted into a small red fox. He turned to look at the door.

_Rest well mother. Tomorrow is a new day. Now that it activated, you can cause some chaos. Good luck mother._ He thought as he grinned in a way only a fox could before dashing off into the shadows.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

"MOM!!!!! Get up! Time for school!" Shippo yelled as he startled his mother right out of bed with his shouts. He tossed her a small black dragon before leaving the room. He quickly moved to the chess table before moving one of the white pieces forward. Then, in a blur of red, he disappeared from the building.

Kagome rubbed her sore behind as she stared at the pendant resting in her hands. The small gem that rested in the dragon's claws was no longer transparent. It was a soft red, almost pink in color. She stared for a good five minutes before getting her things in order for school.

Once ready, she stepped up to the front door. Slipping on the pendant, Kagome became Kurogane. Looking around, he realized that Shippo had already left. Rolling his eyes, he stepped outside, locked the door, and began his trek to school.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

"Very well. Staring now, we begin Operation: Black Steel. Disperse!" Tamaki yelled as soon as the Host Club had gathered for this morning's briefing. Watching them fan out to their respective locations, Tamaki ran off as well, leaving Kyoya, who refused to join the pursuit itself. He settled for covert reconnaissance.

* * *

!#$%^_^*(

* * *

The day was strangely normal for the Hosts. They gathered together at lunch in the secrecy of the Music Room #3.

"Report!" yelled the Blonde leader.

"Sir! Kurogane has done nothing out of the ordinary, Sir!" Hikaru yelled in a salute.

"He appears to be a model student, looks that attract the female population, has apparent strength and cunning to get out of any situation, Sir!" Kaoru followed suit.

"We need further investigation, Sir!" both twins suggested.

"I cannot find any information on Kurosawa except the basics: 16 years of age, black hair, red eyes. There is however, information missing, such as his more personal information, his address for example. He was also reported dead 15 years ago, cause unknown. He shouldn't be here, much less be alive."

Everyone's eyes grew at Kyoya's information. They couldn't believe the information. Dead? They couldn't believe it. The atmosphere began to grow tense as dark laughter filled the room. Turning to the source, they saw the black clad Nekozawa.

"You seek information on the Red-eyed one, do you not?" Nekozawa said with a grin. The club could only stare. Tamaki proceeded to hide behind Kyouya.

"To find the hidden secrets of the Red-Eyed one, one must follow the fox's tracks, the dragon's flame, and the dog's poison. To understand the Red-Eyed is a great risk. Do as you wish, study him, follow him, it will end up in vain. The Red-Eyed one only reveals all to those he deems worthy of knowing. Good luck. May no misfortune befall you in your quest," he said with a dark laughter before leaving the stunned Host Club.

They all stared at the spot Nekozawa stood, before Tamaki pumped his fist in the air.

"It's official! We are to discover who Kurogane truly is! Begin Phase 2 of Operation: Black Steel - Hidden Pursuit!"

"Yeah!" the twins shouted, joining their leader.

The others were currently trying to decipher what the man said. They were slightly uneasy at the words. Misfortune.

Yeah.

They were very uneasy.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

Vibrant green eyes studied the Hosts. They hadn't noticed him yet. He had to relay the information back to Kagome. If Nekozawa reveals anything important, they were all in trouble.

The small owner of the green orbs jumped off the window sill and into the bushes, off to relay what had occurred.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

They watched as they saw Kurogane walk past the gates of the school. Probably heading home, they figured.

Currently, the Hosts were in normal clothes, hiding behind a few trees and bushes. Being in possession of various costumes, normal, non-expensive-looking, clothes were very easy to obtain.

They all looked at their blonde leader for instructions. He nodded and they dashed off in pursuit of their target. Being mindful to not be noticeable, they trailed Kurogane through town.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

"You know, I think he's purposely wandering around the entire city. We've been in a flower shop, a restaurant, a park, and now a petting zoo!" They all stared in wonder at Haruhi's harsh whisper. They never expected her to snap.

"Come on you guys! We really shouldn't be following him like this. It's not right. And besides, I think he knows we're following him," Haruhi quietly mentioned as she saw Kurogane pet a random goat.

"What makes you say that?" Tamaki asked in confusion. Haruhi sighed.

"Every time we almost lose him, he stops. He's always looking this way out of the corner of his eye. He knows we're here. He grins every time he looks over his shoulder."

"And how, pray tell, do you know this? Unless you were studying his face constantly, you would never have noticed this." Kyoya said as he wrote down notes in a small notebook.

Haruhi turned away to look at a small goat that began to nibble on the pants. She was grateful to goat, which hid her red face. Once she released the goat from her person, she turned back to face them, grateful that the heat had left her face.

"I think Haru-chan's right. He waits for us. It's like he's playing a game of cat and mouse with us," Honey quietly stated as he looked at Kurogane's back clear across the other side of the large pen, petting a small red fox.

"Either way, we're going to lose him!" Tamaki quietly shouted as they noticed Kurogane leave the animal pen. They had to be quick to keep up with the teen's pace. It was difficult to say the least. He was a fast walker. They had to jog to keep up.

As they left, Honey realized the fox had disappeared. His eyebrow rose as he noticed there were no other foxes in the petting zoo, only goats, pigs, and other small farm animals. Nonetheless, he followed the group silently, waiting to tell Mori when the two were alone.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

The Hosts were tired as they were heaving on a bench in front of a small store. Kurogane suddenly started sprinting, and he was fast! They lost count of how many times they almost lost him, until he stopped to talk to a nearby fruit vendor, enough time for them to catch their breath.

They could only watch in disbelief as the old woman laughed at something Kurogane said. He wasn't even winded as he made the old woman laugh some more. They watched as he grabbed a bag filled with apples. Paying for the fruit-filled bag, he began to walk towards an old man on the corner, out of the old woman's sight.

Their confusion grew as they saw Kurogane converse with the old man. Judging by the man's tattered clothes and disheveled appearance, he was homeless. They watched as Kurogane handed off the bag to man, who in turn held a grateful smile. They apparently knew each other.

They continued to stare as he walked in their direction. They pretended to ignore him as they watched him go into the store behind them. If they looked, their cover would be blown. So they waited. About ten minutes later, Kurogane walked out of the store, a brown bag in his hands.

They were surprised as he set the bag on Mori's lap. They stared at him then at the bag. They looked up at him when he began to speak, the rich baritone that they knew all too well.

"Here ya go. You guys earned it. If you can keep up with me for this long, you deserve a quick break. I'll be around the corner if you want to keep up this game of cat and mouse." He said as he then walked away, right around the corner.

They were stunned as they looked into the bag. The bag contained water bottles. One for each of them. They each grabbed one as they drank to sate their intense thirst.

"I told you he knew we were following him," Haruhi mentioned as they all stood up, throwing the empty water bottle into a nearby trashcan. The others followed suit.

"We need to ask him exactly how he knew we were following him!" Tamaki said as he ran around the corner, the others in quick pursuit.

True to his word, he was right around the corner, darting off as soon as they were spotted. They couldn't help but follow as he disappeared from view, until they found themselves in an old, rundown neighborhood. They couldn't help but look around, in hopes of finding the elusive teen. They slowly branched off in their own directions, staring in wonder at their surroundings.

Hikaru noticed he was alone. He didn't even notice his own brother leave his side. He was too entranced by the emerald-eyed fox sitting before him. He simply stared at the unmoving fox. For a moment, he thought it was a statue, until it walked into a dark alley. He couldn't help but follow, still entranced by the fox's spell.

Once in the alley, his trance ended as he realized the fox was gone. He panicked slightly as he took in his surroundings. He turned as he suddenly heard footsteps behind him. He crouched slightly, ready to bolt as he studied the figure that stepped out of the shadows. Kurogane.

"H-have you seen a fox around here?" Hikaru mentally berated himself at his noticeable nervousness. He stared at the intimidating pools of crimson. He grew confused as they suddenly held a mischievous shine.

"Are you talking about my little, red friend?" Kurogane said as the fox jumped from a nearby, metal staircase and onto Kurogane's shoulder.

Hikaru watched, transfixed, as the fox nuzzled the teen's neck while being petted. He was brought out of his stupor when he heard the voice again.

"It's not polite to stare you know. But, I guess I can make an exception for you." His face turned red as he watched Kurogane move towards him, the fox jumping off the boy's shoulder before darting towards him. The fox jumped onto a trashcan, then onto his shoulder. He looked at the fox that was nuzzling his neck.

"Shippo. This one's mine," Kurogane murmured with a predatory sheen in his eyes. The fox seemed to grin as it yipped in response. It jumped off of his shoulder and disappeared into the shadows, disappearing from sight.

Hikaru tried to say something, but no sound came out of his mouth. Before he knew it, his back was pressed up against a wall. He couldn't move, so he closed his eyes as he felt a warm hand on his neck, right where the fox was nuzzling him. He flinched at the contact.

"You don't need to worry. I won't hurt you." He heard a soft voice say sadly. "I'd show you my true self, but sadly, I have no time. Your companions will find you here in about half an hour. To reveal myself to you would need me to drop my disguise. I don't have time, or the energy to stop the energy signal it would produce.

So for now, I'll stay in this form, unless you hold still for me for a moment." Kurogane quietly stated as he traced a now visible claw across his neck.

Hikaru could only nod as he could've sworn they were surrounded by a red dome. He felt his energy drain, and when he looked at Kurogane, he saw him step back to take off his pendant. Hikaru stood in awe at the sight before him.

Kurogane began to shrink. His hair grew. His eyes became blue. His male body became that of a female's. For some reason, the uniform seemed to dissolve and change as well. The Ouran uniform was no longer in existence, replaced by a simple t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

_Kurogane turned into a girl. Kurogane turned girl. Kurogane. Girl. A very pretty girl. Girl, _was all that went through his head.

"In this form, you may call me Kagome. Nothing more, nothing less." She stated as if said a million times. He couldn't help but notice how smooth and feminine her voice was. He was enraptured by the mere sound.

Hikaru soon found himself pressed between a wall and a girl. A very pretty girl, but a girl nonetheless. His mind was fuzzy as he felt a small hand caress his cheek. He looked down at Kagome. She was taller than Haruhi, but shorter than himself.

Though shorter, she was pretty. She had hair that reached mid-back as black as the night sky. It wasn't completely void of life as tendrils of blue light danced in the sea of ink. Her eyes danced in that same light. They were a vibrant, sapphire blue. He could've sworn that that they began to glow an electric blue when their eyes met.

He could fell her body quite well…especially since she was pressed right up against him. She was developed in various areas that any male would have trouble controlling themselves. He was no exception. Sadly, his mind was too clouded to take proper notice.

He felt his eyes droop as her hand gently nudged his head to the side, exposing his collarbone. She brought him closer until he felt her hot breath on his neck. The heat traveled upwards until it met his ear. Their bodies continued to press together with such intensity; he accidentally memorized her scent, cinnamon and spice. For a moment, he thought the spices mixed with the scent of mint.

It was pleasing.

He was suddenly pulled back to reality as he felt her warm breath against his ear. Her voice seemed to send shivers down his spine. For some strange reason, he felt drawn to her. It was almost as if something purposely tied them together for some reason or another. A wave of happiness soared through his mind, until it was overcome with the feeling of dread pooling in his gut.

Why? He didn't know himself.

"You know, I'd love to stay in this position, but your friends are coming," she purred as she released the still tranced Hikaru. She took a step back and slipped the pendant back around her neck, becoming the elusive Kurogane once again.

"Come along Hikaru, or your friends will believe something happened to you." Hikaru turned to the baritone voice.

"After I conclude my game of cat and mouse, you can ask me whatever you'd like afterwards," he said, turning to Hikaru with his hands in his pocket. He was wearing the Ouran uniform once again.

Hikaru could only follow in silence.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

They walked for what seemed like a few minutes. They turned quite a few corners before meeting up with the others.

"Hikaru! What happened!? Where were you!?" Hikaru's twin, Kaoru, if he remembered correctly, began questioning him.

"Uhh…," was Hikaru's intelligent reply. He couldn't bring himself to speak of what had transpired between them. He wasn't even sure what happened. He was full of questions of the meeting. As he remembered, his face began to turn a shade of red. It went unnoticed as Kurogane diverted the other's attention from the flushed twin.

"It was my fault. I ran into him and almost knocked him over. Shortly afterwards, we began talking for a moment. I guess we talked longer than I thought we did." Everyone turned to the now noticed, Kurogane. He bowed in apology as Hikaru only nodded in agreement.

"Actually, I learned a little bit of the Host club and I have a slight request from the one in charge." Tamaki jumped forward in response as light seemed to shine from his very form.

"Well, what is it that you desire of me?" He asked as he leaned in towards Kurogane's face. He stopped as he was pulled in closer to Kurogane. The red-eyed male's hand held the front of Tamaki's shirt, holding him in place.

"Foolish pup, I wasn't talking about you. You may be the one that is the cause of all these crazy schemes, but I need the one that keeps your friends afloat decision-wise. Though you amuse me, I need to speak to the one in glasses." This time, it was Kyoya's turn to react.

"And what is this request?" Everyone seemed to have the same thoughts. They watched as Tamaki was released. Kurogane smiled as he opened his mouth. Everyone swore that for a moment, his hair became wilder; eyes were glowing with a mischievous, demonic light; along with fangs he somehow grew out of the blue. Unconsciously, the group took a step back.

"I'd like to join the Host Club if you don't mind," he said with a ferocious grin.

Kyoya stared. And he kept staring. Eventually, he stopped staring. His glasses fogged as he considered the request. It took a moment before he finally came to a decision.

"No. I cannot allow anyone who we know nothing of to join the Hosts. Not only are you not trusted among us, we know nothing of you. It would pose a great risk to have you among our ranks." Kyoya coldly stated. Kurogane sighed in response. His appearance seemed to return to its calmer state.

"I figured as much. Very well. Since I cannot join, I'll have my fun…one way or another," he locked eyes with Hikaru, then Haruhi's as he grinned. Hikaru and Haruhi both struggled to keep their faces from resembling tomatoes, so instead, they shifted uneasily as he studied them. They suddenly felt his gaze focus and intensify on the rest of the hosts.

"Next time we meet; it might not be on the most pleasant of terms." Kurogane said as he turned and walked away, leaving the Host Club frozen on spot. Once out of view, they all turned towards a small barking sound.

They all met the eyes of a small, red, emerald-eyed, red fox. The emerald orbs appeared to dance with mocking laughter. It was unnerving to say the least. They merely studied the fox as it darted off and disappeared in the same direction that Kurogane did.

* * *

!#$%^_^&*(

* * *

"Mom, was it really necessary to make Hitachiin-san resemble a ripe tomato? Though, as proud as I am, I'm slightly afraid of the fact that you now resemble a vixen capable of seducing Youko Kurama himself…again," a small fox said as he sat on the couch next to the male disguise of his mother.

"Shippo, remind me to whack you later." The small fox stared into crimson eyes.

"Why? What did I do this time?" he playfully asked.

"First of all, if I didn't seduce him, I wouldn't have met that lovely bat friend of his. Sadly, the curse took him from the world. If Youko knew his friend's true cause of death, he'd be after my head. It's a good thing no one from that dimension remembers me anymore.

And second, I blame you," he said with a smirk.

"How is this my fault?" The fox said as he shimmered in a reddish light before taking the form of a red-haired man. He watched as his mother took off the dragon around her neck, revealing her perpetual 16 year old frame. He watched her go towards the bathroom before moving to the chessboard. He stopped as he rose from the couch as she turned to look at him with a grin.

"Your kitsune nature has become a part of my nature. Thanks to me spending so much time around you, I dread being in their shoes. You now have me formulating a plan of action against the Host Club. I can't wait for my new game to begin," she smirked before grumbling to herself as she entered the bathroom.

"Foxes, of all demons, I gain the personality of a fox," Shippo grinned as she shut the door behind her. He then continued to the strategy game. Studying it for a moment, he moved one of the black pieces forward once again before leaving to retire to his room.

_Tomorrow is a new day. Judging by how mother reacted today…tomorrow will probably be quite eventful in its own way…_

* * *

**Ya-Ha! **

**I'm done! Chapter *Insert Number of Chapter Here* is finally finished! I hope it's alright. If any mistakes are caught, please let me know. ^_^ I hate errors…especially since I don't have a Beta…**

**On a happier note, today is my Day of Birth! So I figured that I should post this up today instead of tomorrow. ^_^ yay! I can my driver's license now…meh…too much work…**

**Any questions about the chapter? If so, let me know. I'll be happy to clear anything up. ^_^**

**Reviews are welcome. Criticism is as well. Flames are too. I will either harness the flame to help with my world domination, or I'll argue with you because arguing with people I don't really know is fun. =)**

**-Taichou**


	6. Sanctuary

**AU: I hate everyone that lives at my house except for the dogs…I love my dogs…and my computer…**

Let's go! Let's go!

* * *

_And the fun begins,_ thought a certain fox demon as he watched from his perch on a tall tree. His emerald eyes followed the disguised from of his mother. He observed his mother's prey – the yellow females.

_Quite an interesting species, those yellow females. Give them a pretty face, a mysterious past, a smooth voice, and a willing attitude, and you have them eating out of the palm of your hand. They make the best toys…_, he thought as he gave a cheeky grin.

The interactions between his mother and the females were interesting to say the least. But at the moment, he's not even supposed to be here. He's supposed to be doing some research. Too bad. Watching would have been kind of fun.

He smirked as his shadowed form shifted into that of a crow. He spread his wings and flew off, leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

Kurogane walked alongside one of the girls in his class. An upperclassman if he remembered correctly. He laughed at a joke she made as they walked towards a more secluded area of the school. He continued to lead her until they was completely covered in shrubbery.

The upperclassman stopped as she realized they were completely surrounded. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight.

Trees and bushes completely surrounding them in what appeared to be a small dome. There was little to no light. What little light there was, shone from a small puddle in the center of the grassy floor. The pool wasn't reflecting the light; it was glowing.

Slightly panicking at their seclusion, she grasped onto Kurogane's arm, only to back away once she looked at him clearly.

He was no longer smiling the kind smile he was a minute ago. He was grinning in a way that could only be described as feral. His eyes were no longer the friendly red, but a bright, predatory, crimson. His spiky hair was even more so. It was no longer spiky, but wild. However, what unnerved her most were the sharp, gleaming fangs protruding out of his grin.

She took a step back as crimson stared her down. She looked down at a slight scraping noise, and she gulped at what she found. Long, sharp claws replaced fingernails on the teen's hands. She continued to back away, fearful of the Demon before her.

She soon found herself on the other side of the glowing pool. The soft light only seemed to enhance the male's frightening appearance.

She was about to scream when she saw the clawed hands rise and flex, almost ready to attack. As soon as she opened her mouth, the scream died on her lips as she saw Kurogane crouch, then fly through the air and knock her against a nearby tree.

She tried to struggle, but it was in vain as she felt him sink his teeth into the juncture between her neck and collarbone. Her eyes flashed silver as she felt the pain of his fang's intrusion subside, the fangs leave the juncture, then she felt nothing as her mind clouded over and went blank.

With a flick of his wrist, the pool stopped glowing as he caught his unconscious upperclassman. His appearance went back to normal, but the feral grin remained as he saw black, jagged striped around the girl's wrists. He continued to grin as they slowly faded into an almost unnoticeable silver, invisible to the mortal eye.

_Good. The shackles are in place. Now, my dear friend, you will help me when I need assistance. You and any others that I recruit. After all, enslave is a very strong word. Don't fear my orders. They shall not place you in danger. Now, AWAKE! _

At the thought, the girl's eyes snapped open, no longer silver, but their usual brown. She stood up, and calmly walked out of the secluded dome through a small opening that appeared out of thin air it seemed.

The light that flooded in through the opening caught crimson orbs, making them shine dangerously bright.

_And that makes ten. It would seem I have enough recruits for today. Class is starting after all._

* * *

This turned to routine. Every day, ten girls would disappear for five minutes before returning mysteriously. Each had unnoticeable silver stripes slashed across their wrists.

Every day, the Host Club's guests were dwindling, slowly, but surely. At first, the changes went unnoticed until the regulars stopped appearing. Soon, the Host Club looked very similar to a ghost town.

It was bothering them, but they decided to take action when even Haruhi disappeared.

"That is it! We need to investigate where my precious flowers have gone!" yelled a very irritated Tamaki, "But more importantly, we need to find my wonderful daughter!"

No one said anything at his outburst, but they were on the same page as their leader. They were all getting worried over the prospect of the strange disappearances of the female population.

"Mother! We need to conduct a search on the whereabouts of all my doves! They couldn't have all flown away!" Tamaki continued to yell until he felt a chill run down his spine.

"It is a rather strange phenomenon. Every one of our customers has mysteriously over that span of a little over a month. It would be in our best interest to find out the reason behind this occurrence," Kyoua mentioned as he typed away on his laptop.

Everyone nodded before Tamaki assembled the remaining members in front of a whiteboard as they began to formulate a full-proof plan.

* * *

"Okay… This is definitely not good. How am I going to explain this to her?" thought a rather irritated Kurogane as he paced back and forth in front of an unconscious Haruhi.

Said student was currently propped up against a rather large tree trunk, body limp and head lolled to the side. She appeared to be asleep, if not for the gash along her side.

She was being attended by a small group of female Ouran students. They were all sporting black, jagged shackles around their wrists, all glowing in a soft silver light. Each had glazed over silver eyes. All of them were using borrowed power to slowly heal the wound, as well as preventing any scarring.

"What exactly happened to her?" another student asked, bearing the same shackles and eyes. Kurogane stopped pacing as he turned to look at her. He sighed in slight frustration and annoyance.

* * *

'_Kurogane was walking through the courtyard towards his favorite tree. The area seemed devoid of all female students._

_His plan was working. He grinned as he remembered the black shackles and silver eyes. They each bore the mark of enslavement. They all listen to him exclusively, aside from his orders of listening to their superiors to keep others unaware of the strange loyalty._

_One by one, they were marked. One by one, they left the host club. One by one, they began to cause the Host's profit to plummet. Comments ran over the headmaster. He began to grow suspicious._

_The profit and suspicion has actually grown so severe, that the club was in danger of being permanently shut down. The club will be shut down whenever Kurogane decided to give the word._

_During one of the private meetings over said suspicions, as he was the center of them all, he shut the man out from the rest of the world. A scream and silence. After the pregnant pause, Kurogane left the office, leaving a dazed, old man. He was hunched over his desk, eyes glowing slightly silver, with fading black shackles on his skin._

_He smirked at the thought of the man under his influence. Slowly, but surely, he marked every adult in the school as well. He was their leader. Their boss. They listened to him and only him unless told otherwise. _

_He needed as many people on his side as he could. He needed to Host's to allow him into their ranks. He needed to get close to Hikaru. He needed to protect Haruhi. He needed the curse broken. His only hope, was in that degrading club._

_He didn't want to be reduced to cheap entertainment for weak-willed females. He didn't want to be reduced to be a mere doll to be played with. He didn't want to be a toy. But he'd endure it. If only for those two. Hikaru and Haruhi._

_He was brought out of his musings by a slight whimpering noise under his tree. He approached the nearby tree, and looked behind the bushes at its base. His eyes widened at the sight._

_It was Haruhi. Holding her side. Blood was seeping between her fingers. A pained look was on her face. He could see the tears threatening to pour out of her eyes as they looked up at him. As soon as those pain filled eyes locked with his, he moved as quickly as he could to her side._

"_Let me see," he stated firmly. She only whimpered as his fingers barely touched the wound. It broke his heart. It made him wince as he realized that her entire uniform was torn to shreds. Her skin could have been mistaken for ribbons._

_He felt her skin grow hot the more intently he stared. Fever. He was growing more worried by the second. Realizing he'd never be able to move her in this condition, he flared the curse's power, signaling to anyone with shackles to come and help._

_He needed to stop the bleeding as much as possible until help arrived. He needed to draw on the dragon's powers. It might scare her, but he'd risk it. He'd rather have her terrified of him, than dead if he could have saved her._

_His features changed instantly. His hair grew wild. His eyes predatory. His fangs and claws were visible. He wanted to cry at the fear that was in Haruhi's eyes when she saw him. He pushed it aside as he leaned down towards to wound. A pain filled gasp reached his ears when his tongue had contact with her wound._

_The saliva was turning into foggy, black steam, cleansing the wound. The steam seeped into the slice along her body. Quickly, it formed a black barrier on the tear in her skin, preventing future blood loss. It won't hold forever, but it'll last until he gets help._

_He looked up at her face. What was previously twisted in agony began to slowly turn peaceful. Her eyes drooped. She looked up when she felt a warm hand on her cheek. Her eyes slightly widened as she felt claws graze her skin, and the demonic face of Kurogane. _

_Her fear subsided when she saw the features recede. She could only make out worry and guilt in those red eyes that captivated her so. She felt slightly disappointed that he wouldn't meet her eyes. She watched as he bowed his head. _

_For reasons unknown to her, she felt the need to comfort the male before her. As much as she could, she raised her right arm, her uninjured one, and was able to rest her hand on his cheek, much like he did to her. _

_His shot up at the contact, and his eyes were watering. He placed his empty hand over hers in reassurance._

"_You're going to be okay Haruhi. You'll be just fine. Now, sleep little one," he tenderly whispered. At the simple suggestion, she did. She let the fatigue overcome her mind until it grew hazy. And then, she knew nothing as she fell into a deep, calming slumber._

_At that precise moment, he felt the presence of five females. Turning, he motioned for his recruits to come over, with their wrists in full view. Standing up, he placed as much power as he could into three of the females. _

"_You three are to take Haruhi to the Sanctuary and heal her slowly. We can't strain her body. Do not leave any scars. Go, before the shadow bond fades and her wounds consume her," he sternly told them as he moved to the other two._

"_Understood," was their reply. They quickly positioned themselves around Haruhi, before gently lifting her amongst the two of them. The third erected a silver barrier around herself, Haruhi and the other two, leaving them invisible to the outside world. They swiftly left the area in an effort to find the place where Haruhi could recuperate._

"_You two will be in charge of this area. You are to restore the foliage back to how it was, or in a way that will not arouse suspicion. Clean the blood and heal the land. Afterwards, report to Sanctuary," he sternly told the two remaining girls as he poured a decent amount of power into their shackles._

"_Understood," was their reply. As soon as the power transfer was complete, they set to work. Up until that moment, Kurogane never really noticed the extent of the damage done. _

_The tree was gnarled, filled with inch deep gashes along its truck. The bush and ground around it fared no better. They were both torn to shreds. Grass and flowers were uprooted, torn and bloody. Bushes were mere skeletons of what they were, except for the occasional clump of leaves, they were bloody sticks._

_He formed a fist as a deep, low growl escaped from his throat. He surveyed the girls as they carefully revived the foliage with their shackles glowing bright silver._

_He turned and walked away. He couldn't stomach the scene. He wanted to destroy something, but at the moment, Haruhi is his highest priority. He needed to find out what happened. Now. But the only of gaining answers was through the unconscious female. He'd have to wait until she awoke. _

* * *

"On my way back, I picked up the trace of an unknown demon and a fox. My son. Judging by the scents, the demon attacked Haruhi for reasons I have yet to discover. Then my son's mingled with the demon's until they both disappeared completely.

It appeared as if Shippo has kept his promise to Ryoji. He protected her as best as he could when I wasn't around. But he apparently arrived too late," Kurogane stiffly told the female who asked.

"It appears as if she will need to know information about her family. Information that even we don't know. You must tell her when she wakes. If not, it could be an even greater risk to her safety," the girl unemotionally stated.

"I know." His face was downcast as he watched Haruhi being placed into her new uniform jacket. Getting new uniform was vital. He could not have her walking around in strips of clothing.

"You are all dismissed. I need time alone with my niece. None of you saw what occurred today." At the command, the shackles on all of their wrists flashed black as they left the hidden dome, forgetting everything that just happened.

* * *

Once alone, Kurogane went to a tree in the dome. He placed his hand onto the large hole in its trunk, and pulled out a plastic cup. With it in his hand, he walked over to the small pool of water in the middle of the small clearing. He scooped up the clear water, filling the cup near to its brim.

He quietly made his way over to the unconscious female. He poured a small amount of water onto his hand. Raising his hand, he gently pressed it onto the girl's forehead, leaving a small trail of water in its wake.

As soon as he pulled away, her eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes were slightly glassy, but mostly aware. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was, until her eyes landed on the form of Kurogane, sitting cross-legged in front of her with a cup filled with water in his hand.

"Here. Drink this. It'll make you feel better. It will clear any haze from your mind," he calmly told her as he offered her the cup.

She looked at it, and it wasn't until she felt the dryness of her throat, did she accept it. She slowly drank it, relishing in the soothing of her itchy throat. Once finished, it did exactly as she was told it would do. It cleared her mind.

She remembered. She remembered everything. The attack, the blood, the blurs, and the silent screams all came back to her. It wasn't until that moment that she released all tears that she held. She wept. She wept for the pain. She wept for the monster that attacked her. She wept for the joy at the realization that someone heard her cries and came to her aid.

She wept harder as she was pulled into strong arms. Her hands clenched the fabric before her. She didn't know why, but she felt safe with the one who held her.

She didn't feel as if it was a crush anymore. It was love. It was not intimate love. It was a pure, unconditional family love. Kurogane was a brother. He was a mother. He was a sister and a father. To her, at that moment, he was the world, ready to help her along in her life, much like her own mother used to do.

_Mother in heaven, please don't be disappointed in my weakness. Please, help me be strong. I feel as if you're right here with me at this moment, through the one that holds me._

* * *

Kurogane's heart broke when he saw her tears. He knew she was strong. He knew she took life head on. So it was heartbreaking seeing such a strong character reduce herself to tears before him. He couldn't help it. He took her in his arms in an effort to alleviate her stress.

This was his neice. Someone who was attacked by a demon. She never even knew they existed. They were merely things of stories and the imagination. Not true flesh and bone who could do her physical harm. Haruhi needed to know. About his past. About her family. She needed to know everything.

* * *

They were together in that position for quite some time. It was only then did Haruhi stop her weeping and pull away. It wasn't until then did he tell her everything.

He told her of Miroku, of Sango. He told her about Chiharu, about Sesshomaru's pact. He told her of the cat's vengeance. Demons. Humans. Dimensions. Time. Haruhi knew it all. It wasn't until then, did she take off her pendant.

Haruhi stared in wonder at the female before her. Kagome. It was not Kurogane any longer. It was Kagome. Her great-great aunt stood before her. Words couldn't form as they looked at each other.

At that moment, Haruhi told her everything. Of her father. Of her mother. Of her new friends at the host club. She told her about the attack. She told her every painstaking detail that she could remember.

It was a demon. That much was sure. She remembered herself walking to Music Room #3, until a black haired demon attacked her. She remembered predatory red eyes as claws slashed at her. Adrenaline took its course as she tried to dodge as many as possible. She was unsuccessful as the demon tore her left side.

It was a dead end when she met the tree. Up until that moment, she said she ignored the little gray fox that saw her. She thought it ran, but according to Kagome, it was Shippo's messenger. Her protector when Kagome isn't around.

She spoke of the blood. Of how the demon was about to finish her off until she saw a red blur tackle it to the floor, then disappear. All she heard was a _'Follow me you pathetic mutt!'_ The taunt apparently worked as the demon changed its course.

It wasn't until shortly after that Kagome came along in disguise. He let the disguise inspect the wound. What terrified her was when he turned feral. She saw predatory eyes again, black hair, claws and fangs. It made her remember the demon.

All she could remember was a soft soothing on her wound before she drifted off into sleep. She was thankful for Kagome's dressing of the wound. If not, she surely would have died.

Once everything was told, there was a pregnant pause.

It wasn't until the end of the silence a few tense minutes later, that they embraced each other. Both were ready to cry at the pain and suffering of the other, but decided it was better if they didn't.

* * *

Once parted, they stood and faced each other. Kagome placed a hand around Haruhi and motioned towards the entire dome that encompassed them.

"This is our sanctuary Haruhi. Nothing can touch you here. Here you are safe. You can clear your mind in its peace. The water is no ordinary water. It is infused with the dragon's magic. It is commonly known as 'Holy Water' to humans.

Shadow dragon magic was always powerful. It was used constantly in rituals of the body. When your body has traces of the magic, it clears your mind. It cleanses your soul. It makes you at peace. This moment is fleeting, but if your soul is strong enough, you may be able to communicate with those who have passed.

They cannot talk. You cannot see them. You feel them. You feel their presence. You feel their strength.

You are welcome here whenever you'd like. It is one of four places where you are fully protected. My home, your home, Shadow Fire HQ, and this place. They are all sanctuaries should you need their protection or peace," Kagome told Haruhi.

Haruhi watched listened in amazement. Peace. Safely. She was safe within their boundaries. Her father was safe as well.

He mind eased as she realized that her mother was here. It was not only Kagome holding her, it was her mother as well. She was glad. Her heart soared at the realization. Her mother still watched over her. And now, she had another guardian: Kagome the Cursed Priestess and her son, Shippo, the Reliable but Perverted son.

* * *

**Ha! There! I finished! My summer started, and until now, I never realized how much time school took away from my FF writing…**

**Up until a week ago, I've been looking back at my stories…and realized that Complicated Life of a Fox was horrible… as to anyone who actually took the time and patience to read that… kudos to you.**

**I've been splitting my time with A Host's Eternal Curse, Cause of it All, and Complicated Life of a Fox. AHEC has been updated. COIA's latest chapter should be done soon to anyone following it.**

**And to anyone who happens to be following CLOAF, it is going through the editing process. CLOAF won't be deleted. The content won't be changed. It'll just be fixed. It'll simply be easier to read and understand. I can't believe how horribly I wrote it… It's a pain in the butt to fix.**

**Anyway, hope ya'll are happy with the updated chapter. I wanted to strangle myself at what I put Haruhi through… I felt horrible writing that part…**

**Well then…that's chapter *Insert Chapter Number Here* for ya.**

**And remember, Reviews are welcome. Criticism is as well. Flames are too. I will either harness the flame to help with my world domination, or I'll argue with you because arguing with people I don't really know is fun. =)**

**-Taichou**


End file.
